Les milles visages
by ThePrincessofKatz
Summary: Un masque c'est joli. Un masque c'est agréable à la vue. Un masque c'est surtout fait pour cacher quelque chose. Quelque chose d'affreux,d'horrible,de répugnant. Un visage,une pensée ou même un sentiment...(recueil de petits OS(hurt/comfort,angst,horreur )
1. La marche de l'hiver(Russia)

**Petit recueil de drabbles sur Hetalia. Ils seront principalement hurt/comfort et angst(peut-être un peu d'horreur) car ce sont les seules fics que j'arrive vraiment à écrire et/ou à terminer. Je vais essayer d'en faire un sur chaque personnage mais faut pas trop espérer...**

 **Je commence par Russie, car je trouve que c'est un des personnages les plus tristes d'Hetalia.**

 **J'ai écouté en boucle le lac des cygnes (l'entrée) en l'écrivant.**

 **Disclamer : Hetalia n'est pas encore devenu un manga hentai.**

 **Il ne m'appartient donc pas**

* * *

La marche de l'hiver

 ** _Repose-toi,_**

 _Laisse ses lèvres baiser ta bouche,_

 _Laisse-la te caresser, te cajoler comme un enfant._

 ** _Endors-toi,_**

 _Dans ses bras se tendant vers toi,_

 _Dans ses yeux ne respirant que pureté._

 ** _Abandonne-toi,_**

 _Entre ses bras glacial,_

 _Sous son souffle givré et si apaisant._

 ** _Et meurt._**

 _Aller, laisse toi faire, et rend ton dernier souffle dans son étreinte expirant à l'ultime moment son nom d'une voix éteinte : « Hiver...»_

* * *

C'est d'abord un simple souffle de vent, glacial. Celui-ci ballait la toundra dans un écho plaintif.

 _Ça commence toujours comme ça._

Puis des cristaux étincelants se mettent doucement à tomber. De doux flocons ,semblables à des morceaux de cotons, se détachent des masses blanches masquant la terre qui prend peu à peu la couleur des nuages.

 _Ça a toujours été un spectacle magnifique._

La plainte augmente doucement s'ajoutant à d'autre voix gémissantes. Peu à peu le doux silence cotonneux devient la cacophonie plaintive d'une toile vierge. Un blanc agressif et des hurlements assourdissant.

 _Voilà pourquoi il préfère le noir et le silence._

Tout être se perdant ici, en ces heures où la nature fait rage, ne reverra probablement plus jamais le soleil se lever. Le vent hurle son éternelle complainte, les branches des arbres craquent, la neige recouvre impitoyable toutes formes de vie, le soleil s'emprisonne entre deux nuages abandonnant la Terre à son triste sort.

 _Lui il se calfeutre dans sa maison, se roule en boule et ne bouge plus. Du tout._

Et puis il y a le froid, s'infiltrant jusque dans les demeures par quelques tuyauteries mal calfeutrés, il rampe sous les habits pour adhérer à la peau empêchant tout mouvement.

Une indéfectible envie de chaleur prend alors au dépourvu : un feu, un bain, une couverture. Qu'importe tant que cela réchauffe le corps frigorifié. D'affreux frissons secouent l'échine comme des sanglots.

 _D'affreux sanglots qui couvrent souvent son visage dans ces moments là._

L'attente, une attente interminable, un espoir de se délivrer prochainement de l'étreinte glaciale de la tempête. C'est là qu'elle rappelle son bon souvenir, la solitude.

Là entre l'hiver et soi-même, on se rend compte de l'horreur qu'apporte cette amie si douce parfois. Le coup de couteau qu'elle plante dans le dos en ces moments laisse couler dans les veines, le désespoir; tel un poison s'infiltrant de par le poignard dans la chair. Le regard devient alors d'une mélancolie et d'une tristesse effarante comme si le soleil ne se montrera plus jamais.

 _Il ressent la douleur, diffuse. Mais la tristesse était une partie de lui-même, une mélancolie embrumée de champs de tournesols, de famille et de chaleur._

Peu à peu, comme cela a commencé, cela cessera. Le vent ne sera plus que volutes, se séparant de ci de là pour doucement s'estomper. Les nuages s'écarteront lentement révélant un soleil maladif entre deux flocons. Ces derniers perpétreront même après la tempête,leur lourd fardeau qu'est repeindre la plaine en blanc.

De toute façon le travail était quasiment terminé.

 _Là, il se relèvera, partira prendre une bouteille de vodka avant de s'assoir sur le grand canapé qui meuble le salon. Il fixeras alors l'âtre couverte de cendres d'un regard vide, sans penser à rien._

 _Avalant sa vodka d'un trait il prendra son manteau et sortira de sa froide et inhospitalière maison, un champ de tournesol et un certain chinois en tête._

* * *

 **Bon celui-ci à une bonne fin, histoire de commencer doucement. Le prochain sera sûrement sur Romano ou Espagne (parce que j'aime bien les torturer)**


	2. Parce que les autres le disent(Romano)

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau drabble portant sur la tomate préféré d'Espagne j'ai nommé Romano alias Lovino Vargas.**

 **Ce drabble n'est pas une leçon où quoi que ce soit mais on a beau dire ce que l'on veut se sont souvent les personnes les plus haïssables qui souffrent le plus...du regard des autres.**

 **Disclamer:C'est...C'est pas à mooooooouuuuuaaaaaaa!*sanglots hystériques***

* * *

Parce que les autres le dise...il doit en être ainsi.

Lovino voulait être aimé.

Alors il a essayé d'être gentil,

Car tout le monde aimait les gens gentils

Lovino voulait être apprécié.

Alors il a essayé d'être drôle,

Car tout le monde appréciait les gens drôles.

Lovino voulait être regardé.

Alors il a essayé d'être Feliciano,

Car tout le monde regardait Feliciano.

Lovino est devenu méchant.

Il a essayé d'être gentil, d'être drôle, d'être Feliciano,

Car il voulait être aimé,apprécié,regardé.

Mais les autres ne l'aimaient pas.

Alors il est devenu méchant,

Car les méchants ne sont pas aimés,

Car les méchants sont toujours laissés à l'écart,

Car les méchants font toujours pleurer les gentils,

Car les méchant sont toujours vulgaires et insupportables,

Car les méchants se comportent comme des connards,

Car les méchants ne réussissent jamais se qu'ils entreprennent,

Car les méchants souffrent toujours intérieurement,

Car les méchants ont désespérément besoin d'amour.

Comme lui quoi.

Alors Lovino est un méchant.

Car il ne sais pas être gentil,

Car il ne sait pas être drôle,

Car il n'est pas Feliciano,

Car il est Lovino.

Le fils délaissé,

Le camarade méprisé,

L'ennemi oublié.

Il ne leur en veut pas.

Il les comprend même :

Lui non plus ne s'aime pas.

Il a mal.

Mais il ne pleure pas,

Il ne cri pas,

Il ne dit rien.

Rien.

Et il regarde ce qui le tue doucement.

Le sourire de son frère,

L'indifférence de son grand père,

L'abandon de ses « amis ».

Son dégoût quand il se regarde dans une glace.

Et _**ce**_ regard qui ne se pose jamais sur lui.

Car un méchant n'est pas sensé aimer.

Car un méchant n'a pas le droit d'être aimé.

De toute façon il réunit tout les défauts en lui :

Vulgaire,

Indocile,

Lâche,

Égocentrique,

Orgueilleux,

Inintéressant,

Inutile,

Maussade,

Pessimiste,

Lovino.

Il le sait,

Il les a entendu le dire.

Il le sait,

Il est d'accord avec eux.

Il le sait,

Pourtant ça lui fait toujours aussi mal.

De toute façon il le mérite,

Il le pense,

Les autres le disent.

Après tout Lovino est quelqu'un de méchant.

Quoi qu'il fut,

Quoi qu'il pense,

Quoi qu'il souhaite.

D'acteur il passe à spectateur

D'une vie qui ne lui appartient plus.

Un méchant n'a pas le droit d'être heureux.

Un méchant se tait et souffre en silence.

Un méchant est une marionnette.

Les autres en font ce qu'ils veulent,

Et puis de toute façon il le mérite.

Les autres le disent.

Et les autres ont toujours raison.

* * *

 **Voili voilou~**

 **Le _ce_ peu faire référence à qui vous voulez mais pour moi c'était Espagne (Spamano fan girl oblige)**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé(si vous en avez pensé quelque chose...)**

 **Notre prochain candidat est une nation avec des cheveux blonds pronnant l'amour charnel un peu partout dans son entourage c'est...**


	3. Pour oublier(France)

**Je suis en vacances !**

 **Et oui c'est bien sur France que je me penche cette fois ci. Je ne peux vraiment pas haïr ce personnage qui représente mon pays. C'est presque comme s'insulter soi-même. Et puis l'histoire est ma matière préféré (ça s'est accentué avec Hetalia)**

 **Attention: langage vulgaire (parce que ça peut choquer certains)**

 **Disclamer** **: Pas à moi !**

* * *

Pour oublier:

Tiens? Il se trouvait à nouveau dans un bar. Ça commençait à devenir une habitude. Il perdit ses yeux dans le liquide de son verre, rouge. Un rouge saumâtre qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Désespéré ? Non, il ne l'était pas. C'était plus une sensation diffuse qui engourdissait ses membres…

De la fatigue, c'est ça ! De toute façon il était tellement saoul qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Et il avait encore du temps avant la fermeture du bar. Il avala son verre en grimaçant et se resservit. Ce vin était vraiment déguelasse mais il n'y avait pas mieux pour se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à vomir ses tripes, et c'est bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

 _Il pleut maintenant sur le champ de bataille. La pluie vient essuyer tous les fluides qui ont coulés sur la terre pour que le soleil ne les voit jamais._ _Des corps, des humains, des cadavres tapissent le sol. Un tapis macabre, un spectacle affligeant, ô ironie quand tu nous tiens…_

 _Son beau Paris, son doux, son cher, son tendre, son merveilleux Paris décoré de la plus sanglante des façons*. Et ce silence, ce silence…_

Il ravala un verre de vin, puis un autre. En même pas dix minutes il avait fini toute la bouteille. Il était bien parti pour avoir une belle gueule de bois le lendemain matin.

 _Du sang, le regard vide des cadavres, les barricades peintes de pourpre, et le silence rouge de désespoir._

Un verre, encore un verre…

Plus il regardait le vin de ses prunelles troublées, plus il avait cette impression de se souvenir de quelque chose.

 _Batailles_

Un verre

 _Sang_

Un verre

 _Maladies_

Un verre

 _Tortures_

Un verre

 _Hurlements_

Un verre

 _Morts_

Un verre

Il ne pensait plus. Son esprit avait disparu entre le passé et le présent. Entre l'alcool et les larmes déjà coulées.

 _Du vin rouge, rouge, rouge, rouge…du sang.._

Il avait l'impression de sentir le goût de ferraille emplir sa bouche et sécher dans sa gorge.

Du sang.

Le verre s'écrasa sur le sol.

Vide.

* * *

 ***Petite référence aux trois glorieuses.**

 **Je vous mets au défi de trouver sur qui et sur quoi je vais écrire le prochain drabble. J'écrirai un drabble sur le personnage et sur le sujet de votre choix à qui trouve.**

 **Petit indice : Il a un animal de compagnie (j'ai dit** **petit** **indice se serait trop simple sinon)**


	4. Abandon(Canada)

**Et oui comme tout le monde avait deviné*déprime* c'est bien sur Canada que j'écris. Ce drabble est un peu étrange….mais bon vous verrez bien !**

 **Récemment j'ai vu un film d'horreur et j'arrive plus à dormir la nuit…aucun rapport !**

 **ATTENTION : tendances suicidaires si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas (même si c'était un peu prévisible…)**

 **Disclamer: Si Hetalia m'appartenait tout les personnages seraient en couples avec les pairing que je préfère.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Abandon:

Regarde-toi

Regarde ta vie

Fuie la des yeux, triste et morne qu'elle est.

Fuie la réalité

Continue de rêver

Au moins cela te permet de vivre à défaut d'être heureux.

Trouve le bonheur

Aussi factice soit-il.

Peut-être, un jour, pourras-tu te remettre à sourire

Oublie-les

Oublie-toi

Et espère ne plus sentir le vide.

Un donjon terne,

Sans fenêtre.

Pour que tu ne puisses pas regarder au dehors.

Une prison sombre,

Sans gardes.

Ne serais ce que pour t'empêcher de t'enfuir.

Voilà ce que tu es

Voilà ce qu'est ta vie

Une cage couleur cauchemar nommé Solitude

Oublie

Et Abandon.

Trois synonymes pour une seule personne.

Habitude est mortelle

Tout comme Résignation.

Chacun d'eux n'est que gouffre sans fond.

 _Terreur_

 _Supplications_

Chaque nuit elles sont tes compagnes.

 _Schlack!_

 _Schlack!_

Bruit répétitif d'un couteau enfoncé dans la chair.

 _Carmin_

 _Vermillon_

Couleurs d'une même teinte.

 _Pourpre_

 _Rouge_

Couleurs de l'apaisement.

 _Larmes_

 _Désespoir_

Simple éclair de lucidité dans l'abandon.

 _Sanglots_

 _Hurlements_

Ce que tu n'arrives jamais à laisser sortir en vérité.

 _Améthyste_

 _Ecarlate_

Deux couleurs, si différentes, si harmonieuses.

 _Douleur_

 _Regret_

Arrivée par vague de sensations oppressantes.

 _Abîme_

 _Renouveau_

Recommencement sans fin d'une même boucle.

Toi

Ta vie

 _Les plaies ne sont jamais guéries mais dans la tourmente se trouve parfois l'apaisement._

* * *

 **…No comment…**

 **Si vous avez aimé tapez 1.**

 **Si vous n'avez pas aimé tapez sur l'auteur.**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Réponse à Sayuki-chan: Je te les prêtes tu peux leurs faire autant de câlins que tu veux. Pauvre Ivan...détesté de la sorte!**

 **Et nop,tu as tord(Kiku n'a pas d'animal de compagnie)**


	5. Le temps passe(Prussia)

**Et me voici de retour pour un nouveau drabble. Il est fort, il est puissant, il possède 5 mètres, un adorable poussin et est awesome…et oui c'est bien le génial Prusse alias Gilbert Beilschimidt sur qui son unawesome petit frère va raconter une anecdote.**

 **Sérieusement je n'ai rien contre Ivan au contraire cf. « La marche de l'hiver » mais bien qu'il me semble adorable il n'en n'est pas moins violent, sadique et inconscient. Et Allemagne en fait la constatation…**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Disclamer:** **Avant j'étais richissime mais j'ai tout donné pour avoir une part des actions sur Hetalia avant de découvrir qu'on ne pouvait pas acheter ses actions. Alors je suis devenue une stalkeuse à l'ONU en espérant pouvoir trouver une nation et demander une rançon contre le manga. Action non effectué mais je ne perds pas espoir…Tout ça pour dire que le manga ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

Le temps passe…les cicatrices perdurent.

Ludwig regardait son frère qui nettoyait consciencieusement son bureau étincelant.

Gilbert frottait comme un forcené sur une tache invisible, situé sur le pied de la table. Ludwig lâcha un soupire, passa une main sur ses cheveux plaqués et tourna le dos à la scène devenue familière.

Depuis que Prusse était revenu, beaucoup de choses avaient changés : il a fallu réadapter son état plongé dans le communisme, le réhabituer à la liberté et au choix, lui réapprendre toutes les bases de la société actuelle, panser ses blessures physiques et mentales…

De longues années de dur labeur avant de retrouver son grand frère, l'Awesome Prusse. Pas la petite créature fragile te détruite qu'il avait retrouvé à la chute du mur

 _« L'Awesome moi à fini le bureau et passe à la cuisine »_

Ludwig soupira de nouveau sans répondre reprenant la lecture de quelques documents fastidieux qu'il devait remplir pour la semaine prochaine. Son frère avait beau s'être reconstruit il restait, et restera, toujours des cicatrices de sa réclusion chez le russe. Il passa dans le salon qui semblait neuf et passa un doigt sur la table récurée et polie. Pas un grain de poussière ne se déposa dessus.

Maniaque était un mot bien faible par rapport à ce qu'était devenu Gilbert. Chaque jour il devait récurer la maison de fond en comble sous peine de faire une crise de panique. Dans ces moments-là, il hurlait à mort, se recroquevillait dans un coin puis se mettait à trembler en se protégeant le visage des mains comme s'il allait être frappé.

Et Ludwig n'avait que trop bien compris ce qui devait lui arrivé lorsqu'il ne nettoyait pas bien la maison de Russie. Et encore s'il n'y avait que ça : les vêtements peut voyants, le fait qu'il passe sa vie dehors comme un besoin de liberté, sa surconsommation de bière pour perdre ses souvenirs dans l'alcool…

Une tornade blanche passa devant lui suivit d'un petit poussin jaune qui piaillait.

 _« Mister Génial et son awesome poussin vont passer la soirée avec leurs deux meilleurs potes ! Tchuss klein Bruder! Bis Später* ! »_

Puis il claqua la porte en lâchant son éternel, mais néanmoins inimitable « _Ksesesese_ »

 _Au moins certaines choses ne changeront jamais…_

* * *

 **Voilà!**

 ***Tchuss klein Bruder ! Bis Später : Salut petit frère ! A plus tard !**

 **C'était un fic plutôt positive cette fois…**

 **Normalement je ne me suis pas trompée dans les mots en Allemand (ayant l'incroyable capacité d'être plus douée dans la langue de Goethe que dans celle de Shakespeare)**

 **J'adoooore Prusse!**


	6. C'est fini(Germania)

**Bonjour aujourd'hui un OS très, très court sur la mort de Rome du point de vue de Germania.**

* * *

 _C'est fini._

Le vent vient balayer la poussière du champ de bataille.

 _C'est fini._

De larges taches pourpres ornent sa tunique blanche.

 _C'est fini._

Le soleil est tellement chaud que ç'en est désagréable.

 _C'est fini._

Le regard perd peu à peu son éclat pour finalement s'éteindre.

 _C'est fini._

Deux mains agrippent fermement la tunique.

 _C'est fini._

Germania plongea sans ciller ses yeux dans ceux de sa némésis. Il retira d'un coup sec l'épée qu'il avait lui même plantée dans le corps de Rome. Le silence de plomb était rompu par des bruits d'insectes.

Les mouches commençaient à tourner autour du cadavre. Il les chassa d'un geste de main puis repris sa contemplation du romain.

 _Ça y est, donc..._

Ainsi s'achevait des siècles de constructions, de destructions, de combats et d'existences.

 _C'est fini..._

Ses mains étaient agitées de légers tressaillements montrant ainsi la violente déferlante de sentiments qui tempêtaient en lui.

 _Tellement contradictoires..._

Son visage restait comme d'habitude,de glace. Il releva la tête pour se brûler les yeux au soleil puis, inlassable, revint le fixer.

 _Plic ploc_

Il regarda la joue de l'homme où trois gouttes d'eau étaient tombées.

 _Tient?_

 _Il pleut._

* * *

 **Donc voilà…Le prochain drabble est sur un méditerranéen trèèèes joyeux et trèèès chaud dans tous les sens du terme *q***

 **Reviews?**


	7. À chaque occasion son sourire(Spain)

**Ouuff ! Il fait une de ces chaleurs ! Impossible de dormir alors j'en profite pour poster ça. En parlant de chaleur...c'est bien sur Espagne** **que se base ce drabble. Parce que pour moi, Espagne est yandere ou bipolaire et parce qu'il est classe( et beauuuuu *q*)**

* * *

À Chaque occasion son sourire

 _Il y avait le sourire joyeux..._

Un peu son sourire habituel, le sourire qui apparaît après des actions simples mais qui font plaisir : récolter ses tomates dans le champs, voir Romano, manger un churros...

 _Il y avait le sourire gêné..._

Ça c'est quand il devait discuter avec ses créanciers et leurs apprendre que l'argent n'était pas encore près...ou que France l'embêtait en lui demandant les exploits sexuels de sa petite tomate.

 _Il y avait le sourire crispé..._

Là ça arrive souvent au bout de deux heures de réunion sur l'économie. Son sourcil se mettait à tressauter d'agacement et son stylo se mettait à grincer alors qu'il essayait de le casser en deux

 _Il y avait le sourire triste..._

C'est celui de quand il repense à sa gloire, sa richesse et sa puissance...ou plutôt le drap de gloire, de richesse et de puissance qu'il utilisait pour se voiler la face. Sa déchéance n'en fut que plus grande.

 _Il y avait le faux-sourire..._

Celui là il le réservait à Hollande et Angleterre quand il devait converser avec eux sur un sujet politique ou économique quelconque. Un sourire plein de sous entendus qu'ils lui rendait bien.

 _Il y avait le sourire arrogant..._

Lui c'était celui de sa période pirate. Celui qu'il se trimbalait à longueur de journée, histoire que les autres comprennent bien qu'ils n'étaient que des moins que rien.

Sourire qu'il avait aussi offert à Angleterre avant leur tout dernier combat.

Combat décisif pour ce qui fut leur avenir.

 _Et puis il y avait_ _ **ce**_ _sourire..._

Il n'était n'y joyeux, n'y triste, n'y nerveux, n'y colérique, n'y arrogant. C'était un sourire de plaisir pur, un sourire bestial. Le sourire qu'il n'affichait que sur les champs de batailles lorsque il faisait gicler le sang avec sa hallebarde. Le moment où il fauchait des vies comme il mangeait des tomates : avec délice. La même couleur, la même texture, le même goût. Pour lui il n'y avait pas de différence entre le sang et le jus de son fruit préféré.

Et il donnerait tout pour pouvoir y regoûter.

Encore une fois

 _...ce sourire fou._

* * *

 **Nyyyahh~ Il a la classe~**

 **Hum...dites moi ce que vous avez pensé.(=reviews)**


	8. Combien?(Ukraine)

**Voilà un petit OS sur cette chère Ukraine. Car elle a beau avoir une forte poitrine et être pleurnicheuse elle aussi elle peut se sentir mal parfois.**

 **Réponse à Sayuki-chan : Viiii ! Il a la classe (on est d'accord sur ce point ?) ! C'était déjà beaucoup Antonio te remercie aussi !**

 **Espagne :*sourire charmeur*Gracias señiora ! Je t'offre un churros !**

 **Katz:*q*...Bonne lecture...*repart baver***

* * *

Combien... ?

 _Venez ici, venez faire un câlin à grande sœur._

 _Elle est là pour vous protéger n'ayez pas peur._

 _Votre famille se trouve à la place de votre cœur._

 _Serrez-vous autour du feu et sentez dans votre âme sa chaleur._

 _Venez ici, venez faire un câlin à votre sœur._

 _De haut et de bas est composée la vie_

 _Mais pour vous rassurer il y aura toujours votre famille_

 _Endormez-vous tout doucement, les yeux fermés sur votre sœur._

 _« Faites de beaux rêves_

 _Je vous aime »_

.

.

.

La fourche sur l'épaule, Katya rentrait chez elle en fredonnant. La faible musique était étouffée par la neige environnante. L'hiver était une saison nostalgique. Combien d'hivers avaient ils justement passés serrés tout trois les uns contre les autres devant la cheminée? Combien d'hivers avaient ils endurés ensemble? Combien de chocolats chauds avaient ils partagés? Combien de sourires avaient ils échangés? Combien de fois leur avait-elle chanté cette chanson pour les endormir? Combien de fois leur avait elle dit ces mots?

Elle ne savait pas.

 _._

 _Combien de temps c'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois où ils furent une famille ?_

.

Beaucoup trop de temps.

.

Arrivé chez elle, elle posa sa fourche à côté du porte manteau puis s'assit sur la première chaise venue.

Sa maison était petite, plutôt bien entretenue et composée du strict nécessaire : Une chambre, une salle de bain, une cuisine et le séjour.

Ça lui suffisait, pas besoin de s'encombrer de pièces inutiles.

 _._

 _._

 _Personne ne vient jamais de toute façon._

.

Elle n'allait pas pleurer, ça ne servait à rien.

Elle prit un petit cadre en main. La seule décoration de la maison. Son frère et sa sœur y étaient représentés. _Sa famille._

Elle aurait aimée dire qu'ils étaient une famille ingrate mais elle ne pouvait pas. Car elle les aime trop pour ça.

Son doux Ivan, l'homme qu'elle a recueillie enfant, qu'elle a nourrie, qui l'appelait, à tort, maman. Le chérubin qui voulait des amis. Le pauvre ange condamné à une solitude triste et froide.

 _._

 _._

 _Il a refusé sa chaleur._

.

La farouche Natalya, celle qui se laissait bercer entre ses bras lors des coups durs, celle qu'elle connaissait tellement bien. La petite fille perdue qui n'avait que son frère comme support.

 _._

 _._

 _Elle a dédaigné sa main._

.

Dans brusque accès de rage, elle lança le cadre contre le mur. Celui-ci explosa en tintements de verre.

Effarée par ce qu'elle venait de faire elle courue reprendre la photo. Sa famille, son frère, sa sœur...elle ne pouvait pas les traiter comme ça !

 _« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée »_

Elle répétait la même phrase en boucle en ramassant les morceaux de verre brisé. Un éclat plus effilé que les autres lui entailla le doigt et son sang se mit à couler avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte.

Elle était à genoux, une des mains pleine de sang, l'autre tenant une vieille photo froissée. A genoux dans sa petite maison qui lui paraissait beaucoup trop grande pour une seule personne. Ses épaules se mirent à trembloter et ses yeux à briller de désespoir.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Peut-être qu'elle allait pleurer finalement..._

* * *

 **.**

 **Noooon ! Ne le quitte pas !**

 ***essaye de cacher quelque chose derrière son dos*...je n'étais pas DU TOUTen train de lire un livre à l'eau de rose de qui tenez-vous ça ?(histoire que je l'étripe)**

 **Les reviews sont la nourriture de l'auteure. Elle est en ce moment même en train de vous faire des yeux de chat Potté.**

 **Ayez du cœur ! Donnez un review !**


	9. Tourne jolie ronde(Italia)

**Je suis de retour aujourd'hui pour un drabble sur ce très cher Feliciano.**

 **Celui ci parle de la peste noir. Je sais vous allez me dire « mais l'Italie n'a pas été la seule touchée! » oui mais je devais faire un OS sur Italie du Nord et la première ville européenne touchée à été Gène donc...**

 **La chanson vous la connaissez sûrement sous le titre de "Ring a round the Rosie". C'est une comptine populaire sur la peste. Je l'ai mise dans la version française pour mieux marquer l'histoire.**

 **Disclamer** **: Hetalia...auteur...pas moi**

* * *

Tourne jolie ronde

 _À la ronde, jolie ronde..._

.

Mais qu'elle danse amusante!

Les enfants sautillent joyeux en se donnant la main. Certaines femmes autour fredonnent l'air en tapant dans les leurs.

Les rires se font échos, le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent : une si belle façade!

 _._

 _._

 _Des bouquets pleins les poches..._

.

Une douce odeur de girofle flotte dans l'air. C'est dingue ! On en oublieraient presque l'odeur de putréfaction derrière.

 _._

 _._

 _Cendres..._

.

Le feu crépite dans la cheminée. Comme sur le bûcher à deux pas d'ici.

Il n'y a qu'une odeur de chaire brûlée qui séparent les deux fagots de bois enflammés.

 _._

 _._

 _Cendres..._

.

C'est comme une litanie. Une litanie morbide qui se déroule dans tout son corps, toutes ses terres, tous ses habitants, tout son pays.

Et cette odeur de maladie qui ne veut pas le lâcher...

 _._

 _._

 _Nous tombons..._

.

Un corps. Encore un. Un troisième. Tous couverts d'affreuses marqués noirâtres. Ils tombent comme des mouches. Par dizaines, par centaines, par millier.

Il veut veut mourir. Il veut...

 _._

 _._

 _...Tous!_

.

Les enfants s'écrasent par terre, comme lui. La dernière chose qu'il voit se sont les rideau de son lit. Il va mourir. Encore une fois. Et il va se relever. Encore une fois.

Pour que tout recommence.

 _._

 _._

 _Les enfants se relèvent en riant, se reprennent la main et se remettent à chanter :_

 _« À la ronde jolie ronde... »_

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **J'envisage d'écrire une fic en rapport avec la peste mais se n'est pas pour tout de suite !**

 **Un pitit review ?**


	10. Never enter in the Mansion(Hetaoni)

**Pour fêter le dixième drabble celui çi est un peu spécial.**

 **C'est un petit OS sur Hetaoni car il fallait bien que j'écrive dessus. Le jeu m'a fait plutôt flippé (je n'ai regardé que deux ou trois vidéo dessus, peureuse que je suis).**

 **Ce drabble tourne vers l'horreur alors âme(s) sensible(s) s'abstenir.**

 **Disclamer : Hetalia appartient à Hima-papa et Hetaoni à ses créateurs.**

* * *

Never enter on the mansion(Hetaoni)

Inspiration, expiration, inspiration,expiration.

Courir.

Courir jusqu'à perdre son souffle.

Courir pour ne pas mourir.

Angoisse sourde.

Gorge serrée.

Adrénaline.

Sanglots silencieux.

Faire le moins de bruit possible.

Essayer de perdre la créature dans ce dédale de couloirs et de portes.

Courir sans regarder derrière soi.

Courir sans penser à eux.

Ou plutôt leurs cadavres.

 _« Tic...tac...tic...tac...tic...tac »_

Les aiguilles tournent, tournent sans s'arrêter.

Tournent, tournent depuis le début.

Il s'approche.

Porte close.

Réalisation.

Horreur.

Yeux écarquillés.

Souffle chaud dans la nuque.

Corps qui se retourne lentement.

.

.

.

 _C'est un jeu_

 _Où il n'y a qu'un chat_

 _Et dix souris_

 _Il n'y a que deux alternatives :_

 _Gagner ou perdre_

 _Vivre ou mourir_

 _Pour que le jeu soit gagné_

 _Il faut qu'une seule des souris_

 _Réussisse à s'enfuir_

 _Le terrain est limité au manoir._

.

.

.

« Vous ...ne... sortirez... pas...de... cette...maison »

Le sang gicle.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _...Perdu!_

* * *

 **...**

 **Bouh !**

 ***hurlements de terreurs***

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez envie que je fasse d'autre chose dans le même style (de l'horreur bien angoissant) ou si je devrais plutôt me mettre aux romances à l'eau de rose (et aux cookies U.U c'est bon les cookies).**


	11. Ici(Poland)

**Aujourd'hui un OS sur Pologne. Et qui dit Pologne dit seconde guerre mondiale et camps de concentration. Ce qui m'a le plus marqué dans toute cette histoire c'est la déshumanisation des prisonniers et je pense que ça se sent. Je me suis inspiré de Sheol une fic de emimix3. Si vous ne connaissez pas aller la lire immédiatement !**

 **Disclamer : Hetalia et l'Histoire ne m'appartiennent pas heureusement.**

* * *

Ici

.

CLAC

.

Le claquement du fouet retentit au loin ainsi que le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. À moins que ce ne soit son voisin ? Il n'en sait trop rien. Il pleut depuis trois jours maintenant, enfin, il pense. Avoir la date et l'heure serait un luxe incroyable. On la demande souvent aux nouveaux venus quand ils ne sont pas trop traumatisés en arrivant.

.

CLAC

.

Tiens ? Le SS s'acharne. La personne ne doit pas travaillé bien. Ce doit être une étoile jaune ou un triangle rose, se sont eux qui sont le plus souvent fouettés. Non, pas un juif ou un homosexuel. C'est pour les humains ça. Eux ils ne sont même pas du bétail. Eux ils sont des insignes et des chiffres.

Le travail est harassant et ce qu'il a mangé ne lui suffit pas pour un effort de cette envergure. Mais il travaille quand même, comme tout le monde. Car il n'a pas le choix, comme tout le monde ici.

.

CLAC

.

Si ça continue la personne va finir par crever. Il l'espère. Ça fera plus de nourriture et de place dans les dortoirs. Cette pensée peu paraître horrible mais tout le monde fini par penser comme ça ici. Parfois il aimerait être un humain pour pouvoir crever. Comme ça il irait au paradis. Il savait qu'il irait au paradis. Parce que ici, c'est l'enfer.

.

CLAC

.

Il a les mains en sang à force de tenir cette pioche pleine d'écharde. Sa sueur se mélange à la pluie qui continue de battre. Merde! Il est trop fatigué et son rythme diminue.

Faites qu'aucun SS ne le remarque...

.

CLAC

.

« Trop tard » pensa t-il amèrement en sentant la lanière du fouet contre sa peau. Il entendit un ordre en allemand et bien qu'il ne compris pas, il sut ce sut ce qu'il devait faire :

.

Eins...zwei...drei...vier...

.

À chaque fois qu'il énonce un nombre, un coup de fouet viens s'abattre entre ses deux épaules.

.

...funf...sechts...sieben...acht...

.

Sa tête commence à tourner et ses yeux à s'embuer. Non! Il ne peut pas s'évanouir. Pas maintenant.

.

...zehn...elf...zwölf...dreizehn...vierzehn...

.

Plus que quelques chiffres, il peut tenir..

.

...sechtzehn...siebzehn...

.

Il sentit le sol tanguer et ses yeux se fermer.

.

« Dommage »

* * *

 **Voilà**

 **J'aime bien écrire des trucs déprimants, ça me fait me rendre compte de l'étendue de ma chance...**

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plut.**

 **Un review ?**


	12. Folie ou (Denmark)

**Désolé pour le retard mais un léger problème d'inspi ma retenu.**

 **Chalut ! De retour pour un nouvel OS sur Danemark cette fois. J'adore ce personnage ! C'est un de mes préférés. Et j'aime bien torturer mes personnages préférés.**

 **Disclamer : I´m the Queen of the world but Hetalia isn't mine !**

* * *

Loisirs

Danemark est quelqu'un de joyeux.

Il aime sourire, la bière, ses amis et faire la fête.

Au fond Danemark n'aime pas grand-chose.

.

Quand il ne doit pas travailler Danemark aime s'occuper de la meilleure façon possible : en faisant ce qu'il aime.

Quand il ne travaille pas il va donc voir ses amis, faire la fête jusqu'a la tombé du jour, boire comme un trou jusqu'à oublier son identité. Et surtout sourire. Sourire comme un fou.

.

En général c'est en ça que consiste sa vie.

.

Le travail et les loisirs

.

Puis, il y a des fois, où après le travail, il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il aime : les bars fermés, les amis occupés et sans alcool et amis plus de fête.

.

Là il n'a plus aucune raison de sourire.

.

Danemark aime bien son quotidien. Il a beau être banal, il y tient.

.

Alors quand il n'y a plus de raison de sourire Danemark rentre chez lui. Son chez lui c'est une grande maison, trop grande et des pièces vides, trop vides. Vides de vie où d'une présence quelconque.

Parce que quand il rentre chez lui Danemark ne rentre pas dans les pièces.

.

Quand il rentre chez lui, Danemark s'assoit contre le mur en face de l'entrée, replis ses genoux sur son visage et fixe l'horloge au-dessus de la porte.

Une heure, deux heures, dix, vingt ou peut-être trente heures, il attend.

.

Il attend qu'un bar ouvre, qu'un ami arrive. Il attend de pouvoir se remettre à sourire.

.

Parce qu'à part ça Danemark n'a pas grand-chose.

.

Les gens appelleraient ça la folie.

Lui appelle ça la solitude.

.

.

Au fond c'est un peu la même chose...

* * *

 **Dennnnyyyyy pourquooooooooiiiii !*sanglote hystériquement***

 **Consolez l'auteur donnez un review !**

 **(Non, ce n'est pas du chantage !)**

 **Réponse à Kuken :**

 **Merci ! :3**

 **Heu...pleure pas ! J'ai des pasta pour te remonter le moral et un drapeau blanc pour que tu puisses te moucher. (Made in Italy of course !)**

 **...tu devais avoir une tête étrange à ce moment-là (en train de pleurer et de sauter de joie)...**

 **Eh bien en fait c'est une référence à Sheol de emimix3 où les prisonniers devaient compter en allemand les coups de fouets qu'on leurs administraient. Dans ce genre de cas il fallait mieux connaître l'allemand parce que sinon c'était doublement de la peine…**

 **Tchuss !**


	13. Paranoïa(America)

**Salut, salut ! Désolé pour le petit retard(depuis quand je sors à jour moi ?!) mais l'inspiration avais pris des vacances(comme moi =D) Nous nous retrouvons donc dans un petit OS sur America. La peur peut passer pour quelque chose de très drôle parfois mais pour les peureux c'est une horreur constante : insomnies et paranoïa ne sont que des exemples.**

 **Ayant une étrange fascination pour ce qui me fait peur et c'est après avoir regardé un Let's play de Corpse Party que j'ai écrit ça.(Juste le trailer en fait :C'est flippant!)**

 **Souhaitez moi de bonnes nuits blanches!**

 **Important:Je le déconseille à ceux qui ont une imagination visuelle(et qui sont peureux)**

 **Diclamer :Hetalia n'est pas à moi, vous avez de la chance !**

* * *

Paranoïa(America)

La maison est silencieuse.

La maison est noir.

La maison fait peur.

.

Tu entends des grincements de portes, des pas sur le bois.

Tu vois des ombres à chaque recoins de la pièce.

Tu entends le vent tourbillonner dehors emportant avec lui l'écho des voix qui résonnent dans ta tête.

Tu garde les yeux grand ouverts, la lumière allumée, l'arme à la main et la peur au ventre.

Tu n'ose pas fermer les yeux et encore moins éteindre la lumière.

.

Sinon ils viendront.

.

Tu le sais sans vraiment le croire.

Tu as beau être pragmatique, te dire que ça n'existe pas, que c'est n'est pas possible, que ce n'est que ton imagination,

Tu n'en as que plus peur.

Tu imagine tout les scénarios possibles dans l'espoir de te rassurer.

Tu imagine des doigts gelés se refermer sur ta gorge , t'étranglant pendant que tu te débats, laissant ton visage devenir rouge et tes yeux se révulser.

Tu imagine une fillette ensanglantée se tenir en face de toi avec un couteau rouillé. Tu crois voir devant toi sa silhouette cassée et son immense sourire auréolé de long cheveux. *

Tu imagine une salle remplie d'instruments de tortures. Tu as presque l'impression de sentir tes bras s'arracher à ton corps, de voir tes entrailles se répandre sur le sol, de sentir le goût du fer dans ta bouche et d'entendre tes propres hurlements inhumains.

Peut-être que les derniers sont vrai...

Tu te mord la langue pour ne pas appeler à l'aide, tu résiste : autant ne pas dormir tu ne craindra rien !

Alors tu essaye de te faire peur : soigner le mal par le mal !

Tu enchaine film et jeux vidéos d'horreur toute la nuit.

Tu as les yeux cernés, les paupières lourdes.

Un craquement !

Tu te retourne, alerte.

Rien.

Encore toujours rien.

Tu en as marre.

Tu craques.

Tu te met à pleurer.

À pleurer silencieusement les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte.

Pas trop fort pour ne pas les attirer.

Tu pleure ton angoisse, ta détresse peut-être ?

Tu pleure surtout de désespoir car personne ne veut t'aider.

Chaque nuit c'est pareil.

C'est épuisant.

C'est effrayant.

Tu attends là, seul.

Tu attend le jour.

.

Et quand les premiers rayons de soleil éclairent la pièces tu t'écroules épuisé mais heureux.

Heureux de n'être pas devenu fou.

C'est comme ça qu'on te retrouve.

Endormis, des cernes blanches sous les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

.

Les autres te reprochent ton manque de sommeil et ton irresponsabilité.

C'est qu'il ne savent pas ce que tu as dû affronter hier soir.

Ton esprit te hante chaque nuit.

Chaque nuit tu es au bords de la folie.

Et surtout

.

Tu

.

As

.

PEUR !

* * *

* **C'est bien une référence à Sachiko(très vague ma foi...)**

 **(Ce OS est bizarre...)**

 **Je compatis Ameeericaaaa !**

 **J'ai eu de la peine pour toi quand je t'ai vu aussi incompriiiiiis !**

 **La peur c'est comme la drogue dure : on veut que ça s'arrête mais parfois la volonté ne fais pas tout.(Kyaaaaa ! Une araignée ! À non...c'est une bout de plastique...)**

 **-Reviews, Da ? Ufu~ ^ J ^**

* * *

 **Réponse à Kken :**

 **Viiiii ! Un câlin ! :D**

 **Je t'en prie^^(Piaf pawaa !)**

 **Eh bien...personne ne sait mais on peut dire qu'elle est en hiatus. Pour ce qui est de la finir...**

 **Non !*fait des yeux tristounets* Un autre câlin !* manipulatrice !Katz activée***

 **Il te le donne^^ Il dit qu'il est multifonctions : laver la vaisselle, servir d'éventail, de serviette après les pastas, de foulard, de couverture et optionnelement à se rendre contre plus fort que soit !**

 **Ciao~**

 **Ps : Danemark : Ouaiiiis !**


	14. Douloureuse réalité(England)

**Hey! De retour de vacances plus en forme que jamais!(ou pas...)**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit OS sur ce cher Iggy! Je me disais que ce serait difficile d'en faire un sur lui mais en fait il m'est venu plutôt facilement.**

 **Disclaimer: Si j'avais créé Hetalia je l'aurais fait breveté et chaque fanfic, fanart ou doujin me rapporterait de l'argent!**

* * *

Douloureuse réalité :

 _Putain_

 _Merde_

Tu jures trop là.

Remarque tu t'en fou

T'es bourré, t'es chez toi,

Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

 _Enfoiré_

Là c'est toi que t'insulte.

Faut dire qu'un con pareil ça se trouve pas à tous les coins d'rues.

 _J'suis con, mais qu'est-ce que je suis con !_

Ouais ça tu l'as déjà dit.

T'es con, t'as merdé et maintenant tu chiales.

Tu peux pas dire comme une fille car tant connais pleins qui ont plus de dignité que toi.

 _Pathétique_

Ouais, t'es pathétique

T'es juste une serpillière qui mérite qu'on marche dessus.

Enfin…c'est comme ça que tu te sens.

De toute façon tu l'as mérité,

Tu savais pourtant :

A trop regarder le sommet on finit en bas de la montagne.

Et la chute est douloureuse.

Très douloureuse.

Et puis tu te retrouves seul.

Seul, parce que dans t'as folie des grandeurs tu n'as pas remarqué que chacun de tes alliés t'avait tourné.

Et au bout du compte tu t'es retrouvé avec une myriade d'ennemis qui te faisaient front commun.

 _Si ce n'était que ça…_

Parce que oui, lui aussi t'as quitté.

Faut dire qu'un pauvre ivrogne qui se croit le sommet du monde ça donne pas envie comme tuteur.

Comme un con tu l'as combattu, comme un con t'a essayé de le mettre dans ton « droit chemin » !

C'est peut-être lorsque t'as eu son arme pointé entre les deux yeux que la vérité t'as frappé en pleine tronche.

La vérité ça fait mal.

Surtout pour un gars qui as passé son existence à se baigner de mensonges.

Le pire dans tout ça c'est que tu peux pas regretter.

Parce que tu regrettes rien.

Tu ne regrettes pas ces années passées en mer, le visage déconfit de tes ennemis, l'arrivée de nouvelles colonies et surtout _lui_.

Pourtant tu savais qu'il grandirait, que ce serait inévitable.

Tu t'es juste mentit à toi-même comme tu mens aux autres.

T'es vraiment pitoyable !

Alors vas-y !

Continue !

Essaye de te convaincre que ce n'est rien, qu'il n'est qu'un salaud ingrat, que tu n'as pas besoins d'amis, qu'il ne te manques pas et que tu peux le remplacer.

Parce que tu sais au fond de toi que le salaud c'est toi et que tu as beau avoir plein de colonies tu n'as qu'un seul fils.

Et c'est lui.

Alors pleures, chiales, cries !

Vas-y ! De toute façon il ne te reste plus que des souvenirs embués d'alcool.

Allez Angleterre ! Pleures sur ton sort.

Si c'est pour être pathétique soit le à fond !

Et bois aussi,

Beaucoup,

Longtemps

Pour oublier ne serait-ce que quelques mots.

Les mots les plus terribles de ton existence.

 _« Angleterre, je prends mon indépendance ! »_

 _« Abandonne ! »_

 _« Je suis une nation à présent »_

 _« Adieu »_

* * *

 **Voilà! J'ai fais souffrir Iggy!**

 **Maintenant à qui vais-je m'attaqué*regarde sa trèèèèès longue liste***

 **Reviews?*yeux d'adorables petit chaton***

 **A propos des publications:** **Comme vous avez surement dû le remarquer vous-même je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très ponctuel. Je vais donc m'excuser en vous annonçant que les publications vont encore se raréfier à la rentré. J'essayerais de poster au moins une fois par semaine mais n'espérez pas trop: ce que je publie est plutôt facultatif et j'aimerais me concentrer sur des choses plus importantes. Rajoutant à ça le syndrome de la page blanche et du manque d'envie...**

 **Sinon pour les intéressés j'ai deux longues fics que je suis en train d'écrire(doucement mais surement). Si tout ce passe bien je posterais le premier chapitre de la plus avancée vers la fin de l'année. L'une raconteras la "vie" de Prusse et l'autre celle d'un Romano éduqué à la guerre dès sont plus jeune âge(un Romano bien sérieux et froid comme je l'aime). Les persos seront pas mal OOC et ,comme vous vous en douterez, les fics seront bien angst.**

 **Bisous :)**


	15. Unicolor(Belarus)

**Katz the return*à prononcer avec un accent bien français***

 **Un pitit OS sur Belarus car (comme vous avez du le comprendre) j'aime tout les personnages et qui aime bien chatie bien.**

 **J'ai comme l'impression que mes OS sont de plus en plus courts...**

 **Disclamer: Je serais vraiment là si Hetalia était à moi?**

* * *

Unicolor

Du noir.

Du noir est du blanc.

C'est tout ce qu'elle peut voir.

Du noir est du blanc qui se mélange dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle.

Tout ce qu'elle voit ne sont que des images sans vie du monde qui l'entoure.

Des images sans couleurs,

Sans texture,

Sans chaleur.

Elle ne voit que le blanc de la neige et le noir du ciel.

Elle envie les autres :

 _Eux voient des couleurs._

Elle jalouse les autres :

 _Pourquoi eux et pas elle !_

Elle hait les autres :

 _Ils vont le payer._

Et le rouge est une belle couleur,

Une couleur dont elle veut recouvrir tout le blanc de la neige,

Tout le noir du ciel,

Et toute la paume de sa main.

Et puis il y a des fois,

Des fois quand le rouge à totalement voilée son regard,

Des fois elle voit une autre couleur.

Un couleur triste,

Une couleur apaisante,

Une belle couleur.

 _Du violet_

Cette couleur ne la rend pas agressive comme le rouge,

Cette couleur l'apaise.

Et elle, elle aime cette couleur qu'elle ressent à l'âme.

Alors à défaut de son monde noir et blanc,

A défaut de sa neige rouge,

Elle vit à présent dans la couleur de l'apaisement.

Et elle fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour y rester.

* * *

 **Mariage, mariage, mariage, mariage...**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster un reviews, même les visiteurs/aliens/poulpe pervers qui passent.**

 **Un j'aime/j'aime pas me suffit largement** **(mais si vous pouvez expliciter...)**


	16. The war(Belgium)

**Hey!**

 **Non je ne suis pas morte mais comme je l'ai sûrement déjà dit mon emplois du temps ne me laisse plus vraiment une minute à moi. Alors pour écrire...**

 **Aujourd'hui un petit OS sur Belgique. Il n'a pas vraiment de logique: en fait j'avais commencé à écrire le début et puis elle c'est imposé à moi.**

 **Je n'ai pas du tout corrigé alors si il reste des fautes c'est normal, je le ferait quand j'aurais le temps.**

 **Ce doi être tout un art d'être belge...**

 **Disclamer:** **J'ai la flemme...débrouillez vous!**

* * *

The war

* * *

La guerre n'est qu'un monstre enragé que les deux partis croient contrôler : elle se joue d'eux jusqu'à ce que, genoux au sol, elle ne les achèvent d'une torsion de la mâchoire.

* * *

Tout s'effondrait autour de toi.

Des bâtiments, des routes, des gens...

Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe et en même temps tu ne le sais que trop bien.

Y'en a qui appelle ça l'horreur humaine, d'autre un cauchemar vivant.

Toi t'appelle ça la guerre.

Tu l'as pas tout de suite réalisé, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs :

Personne ne s'y attendais.

Ou plutôt personne ne voulais s'y attendre.

Tu essaye tant bien que mal de te lever :

Ton uniforme est déchiré et tes mains en sang

Tu sais plus vraiment si c'est le tiens ou pas.

Tu te traine dans les escaliers de la maison à moitié en ruine qui te sert d'abri temporaire.

Marche après marche tu soulève ton pauvre corps éreinté.

Tu arrive enfin sur la terrasse d'où tu peux voir les alentours.

Tu n'aurais jamais dû monter.

Désolation.

Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres mots pour décrire ce que tu vois :

Des cadavres, des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de cadavres recouvre le sol en tapisserie macabre.

Tu détourne tes yeux du sol lorsque tu aperçois le corps d'une enfant.

Pour ne pas vomir.

Tu sens que tes yeux pleurent.

C'est sûrement les cendres qui se dispersent dans l'air.

Un bruit tonitruant retentit suivis d'une onde de choc : tu te jette au sol pour ne pas te faire faucher.

Le petit silence qui suivit l'explosion est vite rompu par des bruits de mitraillettes.

Tu bouches tes oreilles et te recroqueville sur toi même.

T'es larmes tracent des petits sillons salés sur tes joues noirs de suie.

Tu étouffe un gémissement quand une nouvelle explosion retentît au loin.

Dos au sol tu entrouvre les yeux pour regarder le ciel :

Des nuages noirs le recouvrent entièrement.

Une goutte tombe sur ton front.

Suivit d'une autre.

Et d'une autre.

Bientôt l'eau tomba en rafales et le tonnerre de mit à gronder.

Tu ne bouges pas.

Les yeux grands ouverts tu attends patiemment que la pluie lave ton esprit.

Qu'elle le rende vierge de toutes ces image que tu veux oublier.

Tout ces sons, toutes ces odeurs...

Tu sens quelque chose de chaud couler sur ton menton.

 _Ah...Tu pleures encore._

* * *

 **...TADA(vous vous attendez à quoi?)**

 **Un pitit review?(même pour m'insulter d'avoir été si longue/d'être stupide/de faire que des trucs nul)**


	17. Nocturne(Austria)

**Bonjour/soir! Désolé pour le petit retard (j'était censée poster pendant le week-end) mais le OS est prêt!**

 **Celui d'aujourd'hui est sur Autriche. Ce n'est pas mon préféré mais bon...**

 **J'ai écouté** **Lettre à Elise** **de Beethoven en l'écrivant.**

 **La musique c'est le bien! (classique ou autre)**

 **Disclamer:...pas à moi*se rendort***

* * *

Nocturne(Austria)

C'est lent.

C'est doux.

C'est beau.

C'est ta mélodie.

Et un peu plus que ça.

Tu laisses tes mains vagabonder sur les touches noires et blanches créant joie, tristesse, colère ou peur.

Mélancolie.

C'est fou tout ce qu'un simple morceau de bois peu ressentir comme émotions.

Ça vide la tête.

Ça fait du bien.

Tu ne sais plus vraiment ce que tu joues.

Tu ne sais plus vraiment quoi jouer.

Mais tu veux continuer.

Te vider la tête.

Trouver une forme de chaleur dans ce châle sonore.

Sentir les battements de ton pauvre cœur s'accorder avec le tempo.

C'est paisible.

C'est tranquille.

C'est agréable.

Et pas seulement.

Pourquoi as-tu commencé à jouer ?

Pourquoi ne t'arrêtes tu pas ?

Tu ne sais pas.

Tu ne veux pas.

Enfin, tu ne peux pas…

Ça agit comme un tranquillisant sur toi.

C'est chaleureux.

C'est apaisant.

C'est enchanteur.

Savoir que c'est toi qui tisses du bout des doigts ce cocon de note qui t'enveloppe est rassurant.

Utopie.

Peut-être oui.

Une drogue à l'aspect aussi merveilleux ne peut être que mortel.

Mais le drogué ne se rend compte qu'au dernier moment qu'il est accro.

Au moment où le plaisir devient une contrainte.

Un son, un objet, une odeur, une sensation, un sentiment…

Tu n'en es pas encore conscient mais patience, ton tour viendra.

En attendant ces mélodies sont toujours aussi magnifiques.

Par contre fait attention !

Tes doigts sont pleins de sang : Tu risques de salir les touches.

Allez va te laver les mains,

Et recommence à oublier.

* * *

 **Voiiiilà!**

 **Donc...un review** _ **s'il vous plait**_ **? (c'est fou mais cette phrase ne marche que quand tu n'écris pas en français!)**

 **IMPORTANT: Alors en fait je commence à être légèrement à court d'idée(j'en ai encore hein!) donc je propose d'en refaire sur certain personnage et/ou que vous me proposiez les vôtres pour voir si l'inspiration me vient.**

 **C'est tout!**

 **signé: quelqu'un de félin**


	18. Le son du silence(Sweden)

**Je** **suis malaaaadeee! Complètement/SBAAM/**

 **Brefons ! Voici un petit OS sur Suède tout mignon(autant que le angst puisse être mignon...)**

 **Disclamer : Dans fanfiction il y a fan et fiction. Je pense que ça résume tout.**

* * *

Le son du silence(Sweden)

Il neige.

Il neige sur Stockholm.

C'est beau la neige, au fond.

C'est beau de regarder tomber les flocons, au chaud chez soi.

Ensemble, riant, les mains enlacées sous les couvertures.

Oui, c'est beau l'hiver.

Et les rires aussi...

.

Et c'est l'hiver.

Il neige.

Il y a la chaleur, les couvertures et les flocons ;

Mais pas de rires.

Pas un bruit : que du silence.

Un silence trop bruyant pour être agréable.

Un silence renforcé par la pendule qui sonne les secondes sans arrêt.

.

Il pourrait peut-être parler ?

Peut-être appeler quelqu'un ou rire ?

Seul ou accompagné...quelle différence ?

Le silence reste présent.

 _Son_ silence.

.

Le silence qui entoure, celui qui s'accroche, ne lâche pas.

Celui qu'on aimerait faire dégager au travers de mots.

Le silence de celui qui a tant à dire mais qui se tait.

.

Le silence est chaud.

Un chaud agréable.

Un petit cocon de douceur.

Le sien est tellement chaud qu'il en est étouffant.

Étouffant, comme sa solitude.

.

Oui le silence c'est la solitude.

Et la solitude c'est le cri de ceux qui ne savent pas s'exprimer.

Alors il ne dit rien,

Et le silence parle pour lui.

* * *

 **...J'ai l'impression que ça devient répétitif...**

 **Cet OS est assez court car je me concentre sur le prochain qui me tient particulièrement à cœur.**

 **Reviews ? Pleeeeeaaaaaseeeee !**

 **Un petit anecdote ? En règle générale j'invente toujours le titre et/ou le résumé de mes fics avant de commencer à les écrire. Ça me donne un « point d'encrage » et ça m'évite de me disperser.**


	19. Rumeur(Seychelles)

**Salut! Voilà aujourd'hui un OS qui me tiens particulièrement â cœur. Parce que ce personnage est beaucoup trop haïe et parce que je hais la haine infondée! (ou fondée sur quelque chose de stupide comme ici)**

 **Disclamer: C'edt vraiment obligatoire?**

* * *

Rumeur(Seychelles)

Le soir commence à tomber.

Elle n'ai pas quand le soir tombe.

C'est là qu'elle les entends.

.

C'est des petits chuchotements, des petites remarques auquel personne ne devrait prêter attention.

 _C'est vers 15 heures._

 _._

Étrangement ça ne commençait pas avant :

Peut-être parce que les esprits étaient encore bons le matin ? Peut-être parce que...

En fait elle n'en sait trop rien.

Mais elle est sûr que ça commence à 15 heures.

.

Lorsque le classe est silencieuse, tellement silencieuse qu'on entend les stylos gratter sur le papier.

Les têtes sont lourdes mais les esprits reprennent doucement vie.

Alors elles apparaissent, passe entre les tables, souffle doucement dans les oreilles et, petit à petit, s'incrustent douloureusement dans le cœur.

Un mot, une suite de mots, une phrase, deux phrases...

.

C'est doucement les murs de la classe qui l'emprisonnent.

.

« _Hier je l'ai vu avec... »_

 _«Non sérieusement ? Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher : elle est dangereuse ! »_

 _« Il paraît qu'elle sort avec trois mecs en même temps »_

 _._

Ces petits mots si durs qui, mis l'un après l'autre, forment les chaînes qui l'ancrent à la réalité.

 _Ça fait mal_

 _._

Elle aimerait bien dire qu'elle s'en fiche de leurs regards.

Elle voudrait bien dire que c'est faux, qu'ils se méprennent.

Mais elle ne sait pas.

Elle ne sait plus qui à tord qui à raison.

Qui est bon qui est mauvais.

.

Peut-être qu'ils ont raison...peut-être qu'elle est vraiment horrible...

Elle se tait

.

 _Qui sait se qui pourrait lui arriver sinon ?_

 _._

 _« Elle me dégoûte »_

 _« Quelle salope cette fille »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne l'a pas encore renvoyé... »_

 _._

Sa main se crispe.

Une tâche d'encre apparaît sur sa feuille.

Une larme coule sur sa joue.

Et dans sa gorge nouée elle étouffe ses sanglots.

.

« _Je la déteste »_

 _« Elle ferait mieux de mourir »_

 _._

 _Peut-être oui..._

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas: Il existe un jeu sur la W Gakuen où Seychelles est le personnage principal et fini par sortir avec un des personnage principaux du manga(Axe-Alliés). Vous connaissez les yaoistes de ce fandom non?**

 **Je vous épargne les détails mais en lisant les fics vous avez de la peine pour elle.**

 **Votre avis sur la question?(vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord, je ne vais pas vous manger^^)**


	20. Et l'heure tourne(Prussia)

**Et je suis de retour!**

 **De belles vacances à Berlin si vite abandonnés (en plus je n'ai trouvé ni Luddy, ni Gil, ni Gilbird...une honte!)**

 **Bref, je vous raconte ma vie...**

 **Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia. (Quoi? Je peut faire simple parfois!)**

* * *

Et l'heure tourne

.

.

C'était un bar.

Un bar un peu miteux où deux amis vont pour se détendre, pour rigoler, pour se bourrer peut-être ?

Qu'importe mais il est important de préciser le lieu car c'est là que la première question fut posée.

.

« Dit Franny... »

« Oui Gilbert ? »

« Tu m'en veux encore pour 1870 ? »

Question innocente bien qu'embué d'alcool.

Silence interloqué puis doux sourire.

« Bien sûr que non Gil ! Tiens reprend un verre tu commence à divaguer ! »

Verre qui se remplit et se vide. Tête un peu plus cotonneuse.

Rire qui s'échange et verres qui s'enchaine.

Et l'heure tourne, tourne.

.

« Dit Franny.., »

« Mmm ? »

Oreille attentive bien que légèrement désintéressée.

« Tu penses que je sers à quelque chose ? »

Silence choqué puis froncement de sourcils.

« Bien sûr Gil ! Reprends un verre tu commence à dire des idioties ! »

Bruits de déglutition et esprit un peu plus embrouillé.

Les réflexions sont pour plus tard.

Mais l'heure tourne,tourne.

.

« Dit Franny... »

Phrase quasiment chuchoté, presque murmuré.

« Jures moi, jures moi que demain je me réveillerai !»

Long silence.

Silence d'aveu.

« ...Reprend un verre Gil »

Et l'heure tourne, tourne.

* * *

 **.**

 **C'est le 20eme OS des milles visages!**

 **Je vais en profiter pour remercier tout les reviewers, followers, favoriters (?) et lecteurs (et poulpes) qui me suivent jusqu'à présent.**

 **Merchiii! Je vous adore!**

 **...Je veux tous vous faire un gros câliiiiin!**


	21. Aujourd'hui(HRE)

**Hey! Désolé pour le retard!**

 **Voila un piti OS sur Saint empire romain germanique! (Ouf! J'ai réussi à le dire).**

 **Je me suis inspirée du fic que j'ai lu il y a longtemps où HRE écrivait un journal intime.**

 **Donc bah euh...bonne lecture!**

* * *

Aujourd'hui

Aujourd'hui, je pars.

Ne t'inquiètes pas j'irai bien

J'ai avec moi tout moi tout tes souvenirs

Promis ! J'y ferais attention.

Alors ne pleure pas: je reviendrais

.

Aujourd'hui, je suis loin de toi

Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien

La route est longue et dure

Mais je pense toujours à toi

J'espère bientôt te revoir.

.

Aujourd'hui tu me manques

La guerre est horrible

Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas venu.

Quand ça va mal j'imagine ton sourire

Et j'espère que tu vas bien.

.

Aujourd'hui j'ai peur

Peur de ne plus te revoir

Peur de perdre

Peur de mourir

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je gagnerais

Car je veux te revoir.

.

Aujourd'hui je meurs

Je meurs sans t'avoir revu

Je meurs sans avoir gagné

Mais je meurs heureux

J'ai tenu ma promesse :

Je ne t'ai pas oublié.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est très...court! (Part pleurer)**

 **J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de triste pour changer (oui avant j'écrivais du angst). Et l'utilisation de la première personne du singulier (soit "je") me paraît bizarre.**

 **Bref dites moi si je dois continuer dans mes innovations ou si je retourne au bon vieux angst**


	22. La grande tasse(England)

**Bonjooooouuur! (Bonsooooir)**

 **Est ce que ça vous arrive de lire des fics où vous êtes tellement...à fond dedans que vous avez envie d'écrire juste après?**

 **Eh bien c'est ce qui vient de m'arriver!**

 **Je préfère garder le mystère jusqu'au bout donc, non vous ne saurez rien!**

 **Disclamer: Allez sur Wikipédia, tapez Hetalia dans la barre de recherche et regardez à la case auteur: normalement mon nom n'y est pas!**

* * *

La grande tasse

 _Ah misère !_

.

Le temps est long tu ne trouve pas ?

Je commence à m'ennuyer !

 _._

 _J'ai encore fais tomber mon thé_.

.

Le thé, le thé… Tu ne peux pas aimer autre chose dans la vie ! Je ne sais pas…les ballades ? La bonne nourriture –qu'avouons le-tu n'es pas capable de faire ? Le sang étalé sur le sol ?...Désolé je divague !

Mais tu comprends ? J'ai besoin d'action moi ! La paix c'est sympa un ou deux ans histoire de régler les affaires et les petites dettes mais après j'ai besoin de rage, de sang, de douleur.

 _._

 _Mon pantalon est tout trempé !_

 _._

Mmm…la douleur…pour les autres of courses !

Imagine les s'incliner, gémir, te supplier, se traîner à tes pieds pour venir les baiser. Oh oui ! Imagine et souvient toi de cette sensation de puissance, cette euphorie si délectable !

Ce goût de pouvoir sans fin ! Cette liberté sans fin!

J'en salive rien que d'y penser~

.

 _Il va ENCORE falloir que je le change !_

 _._

Tu as décidé de m'ignorer ?

Ce n'est pas gentil…Moi qui me faisait une joie de te libérer de ton morne quotidien ! Tu ferai mieux de me remercier !

Ingrat !

.

 _Je le déteste mais je le déteste !_

 _._

Oh ? On daigne à s'intéresser à mon humble personne maintenant ? A moins que tu ne parles d'un de tes (innombrables) ennemies…

Suis-je donc un ennemi pour toi ? Quelle tristesse ! Quelle tragédie !

Mais je t'adore tu sais ? Et tu ne peux tout simplement pas me détester…je me trompe ?

.

 _Bon allons changer ce pantalon…_

 _._

Ah ! Tu n'oses pas me répondre ! C'est un aveu !

Allez décoince toi un peux~

Tu seras teeeeellement plus marrant après ça.

On a qu'à tous les tuer ! C'est une bonne idée non ? On les torture un peu puis on les tus dans d'atroces souffrances !

Il faut aussi les détruire jusqu'au bout! Les voler! Les réduire à l'état de vers, jeter les cendres de leurs fiertés dans la mer!

Ah la mer~

.

 _Mais où est-il ?_

 _._

Je suis sûr que tu es d'accord avec moi ! (Tu es toujours d'accord avec moi)

Maintenant que c'est réglé allons préparer tout ça !

Imagine toi, allez imagine nous: voguant jusqu'au bout du monde ivres de liberté, assoiffés d'aventures et de sang!

.

Mais avant tout : _Où est ce que j'ai rangé ce foutu pantalon !_

* * *

 **Je sais que c'est censé être du angst mais je ne voyait pas vraiment introduire ça de façon dramatique alors j'ai rajouté un peu d'humour.**

 **En fait, pour ceux (celles) qui n'auraient pas compris Iggy est en train d'avoir un discussion avec son 2p (que j'aime appeler Oliver) dans sa tête. Parce que j'aime bien l'idée que les 2p seraient les parties extrêmes des nations que nous connaissons.**

 **Si je devais donner un contexte à ce OS(ce que je ne fait quasi jamais) se serait peut avant l'Age d'Or de la piraterie (1650-1730)**

 **Le nom du OS vient d'une périphrase qui désigne la mer. Le jeu de mot avec le thé était si flagrant que j'ai pas pu résister...**

 **Dites moi votre avis~ (mettez un nom pour les guests svp)**


	23. Nation(Veneciano)

**Hey l'accro aux souris est dans la place !**

 **...c'est quoi ces regards noirs ?...Aaaaaaah ! Nooooon ! Arrêtez ! Pas les kiwis !(ça pique !)**

 **Je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard mais vu que je suis en vacance maintenant il va être rattrapé ! J'ai déjà posté un (très petit) OS ! *fière d'elle***

 **Bon, aujourd'hui notre cher Veneciano est de retour !**

 **Disclamer : Hetalia= son auteur= pas moi**

* * *

On ne le croit jamais.

Jamais.

.

« J'ai mal »

« Cesse de te plaindre tu es un homme pas une fillette ! »

Il se rappelle encore de ce massacre à Venise...

.

« J'en peux plus »

« Fait comme tout le monde et marche ! »

Oui ! Il a marché ! Mais la maladie qui sévissait chez lui ,elle, n'avait pas envie de suivre les ordres.

.

« J'ai trop de boulot ! »

« Tais toi ! Tu es lourd. »

Le pire c'est qu'il n'est pas le premier à se plaindre. En fait il ne se plaint pas souvent.

.

Mais que voulez vous ? Feliciano, le lâche, le faible, l'imbécile, le naïf et inutile Feliciano.

Qui le croirait ? Comment peut on faire respecter quelqu'un qui fuit les champs de batailles ?

 _Mais il n'est pas quelqu'un, il est une nation_.

.

« Je me sens mal »

« Ça va vraiment pas »

« Je pense que j'ai besoin d'aide »

« J'ai besoin d'aide ! »Y

« Je veux mourir... »

.

Feliciano eu un grand sourire :

Là, ils le croiront, là ils ne pourront plus dire qu'il bluff.

Là, ils se souviendront, cette bande d'égoïstes, ce que c'est d'être une nation. Ce que c'est de vivre sans réel but, de porter éternellement le poids de toutes ses erreurs.

Là ils se rappelleront qu'ils ne sont pas seuls à subir ce fardeau.

.

Et surtout ils verront, oh oui ils verront, que lui aussi en fait partie de ce cercle d'immortels imbus de leurs personnes, cette bande d'enfants qui n'en n'ont jamais assez.

Et c'est son tout dernier caprice.

.

Alors Feliciano., face au vide qu'il surplombe, sourit.

Puis prit son élan.

* * *

.

 **Voilà~**

 **Vous en pensez quoi ? (J'ai l'impression que c'est assez décousu...)**

 **ps: petit sondage sur mon profil. Passez si vous avez le temps ça m'aiderait beaucoup.**


	24. J'étais à ton mariage(France)

**Hey les gens /SBAAM/**

 **Voici un petit OS sur un One-sided FrUk (sous entendu UsUk). A la base je ne voulais pas écrire de couples dans les milles visages mais j'ai remarqué que je l'avais déjà fait..sans le faire exprès! (cf. A chaque occasion son sourire)**

 **J'ai les mains qui me brûle d'avoir sous entendu de ce couple mais j'adore les FrUk à sens unique (surtout du côté de France). Sadique? Nooon, juste un peu ^^**

 **Disclamer: Das ist nicht mein manga!**

* * *

J'étais à ton mariage

J'étais à ton mariage

C'était un beau mariage.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, tout semblait favorable à votre union.

Tous semblaient heureux, tous semblaient fiers : même tes frères souriaient.

C'était ta journée, ta vie qui prenait un nouveau tournant, un tournant qui semblait te ravir.

.

J'étais à ton mariage

Dans la 3ème rangée, à gauche de l'autel, je m'étais assis.

C'est là que je t'ai vu,

Que je t'ai vu arriver vers lui.

Je vous ai vu vous regarder, vous observer, vous transpercer, vous dévorer.

J'ai vu ton visage s'illuminer, s'éclairer, se dévoiler.

Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi rayonnant.

.

J'étais à ton mariage

J'étais là lorsque tu t'es avancé, lorsque tu t'es placé à ses côtés.

Ceux que tu souhaitais, à présent, partager toute vos vies.

J'étais là lorsqu'on vous l'a demandé.

J'étais là pour entendre la réponse.

 _._

J'étais bien là,

A vous voir sourire,

A vous voir vous embrasser,

A vous voir vous aimer.

.

J'étais là à sentir mon cœur se briser

.

Je me rappelle vous avoir vu sortir dans la foule en liesse,

Je me souviens vous avoir présenté mes vœux avec un sourire sur le visage

J'entends encore ta voix me remercier avec tellement de joie que j'hésitais entre rire et pleurer.

Rire de dépit ou pleurer de désespoir.

.

Puis vous êtes allez fêter l'événement

Moi, je suis reparti,

Une fatigue rapidement prétextée.

J'ai fait lentement mon chemin avec la démarche d'un soûlard.

Les yeux vides et les sens anesthésiés,

Titubant sous le poids de mon chagrin.

.

Arrivé j'ai ouvert la porte

A laquelle je me suis adossé.

Lentement, je me suis laissé glisser.

.

J'ai ris, beaucoup,

Puis j'ai pleuré,

Longtemps.

J'ai pleuré mon cœur, pauvre cœur, encore brisé.

Celui que tu t'es amusé à arracher encore et encore de mon corps qui n'en peux plus.

J'ai pleuré mon âme arrachée à sa consœur.

Et surtout j'ai pleuré mon amour, mon amour que tu ne m'as pas rendu,

Et que tu ne me rendras pas.

.

Alors j'ai pleuré,

Et je pleure toujours.

Car oui,

J'étais à ton mariage.

* * *

 **Viens faire un câlin à tati Katz T.T.**

 **Consolez Franny donnez un review *.***

 **ps: si vous pouviez allez faire un pitit tour sur mon profil un sondage vous y attend (çam'aideraitbeaucoupmerci)**


	25. Éphémère(France)

**Ouiiii! Deux OS sur France de suite vous allez me dire: mais que ce passe t-il? Eh bien en fait c'est un "vieux" texte que j'ai retrouvé dans mes archives et j'ai remarqué qu'il correspondait bien au thème des mille visages.**

 **Vous pouvez le prendre comme une "suite" du OS précédent.**

* * *

L'amour.

L'amour c'est un sentiment.

C'est vraiment tout ce qu'on peut dire de réel dessus.

L'amour, tout les grands et petits de ce monde ont un avis dessus.

Les poètes, les écrivains, les scientifiques...personne n'a sût expliquer son origine, son but ou sa réelle utilitée...

.

L'amour disent certains, c'est un sentiment fort, puissant, qui est comme une flamme brûlante dans les cœurs.

.

Pour d'autres l'amour est un fil qui relie les personnes entre elles. Un fils d'acier ou de plomb.

.

Puis y a ceux qui disent que l'amour c'est court, c'est une passion sans avenir. Car viendra le moment où la flamme s'éteindra par manque d'oxygène et que les Parques couperont le fils.

Par ce que l'amour quoi qu'en dise d'autres n'est pas éternel, l'amour ça ne résiste pas à tout. L'amour c'est comme un arc-en-ciel :entre la pluie et le soleil il ne dure qu'un instant.

.

Enfin ça c'est ta vision de l'amour, la vision d'un désabusé.

.

L'amour c'est beau.

Ce n'est pas toi qui prétendra le contraire.

L'amour c'est dangereux.

Tant de crime passionnels commis pour un sentiment...

L'amour c'est libre.

Tellement libre que ça ne choisis jamais la personne que l'on voudrait aimer.

.

Comme disait Carmen : « L'amour est un oiseau rebelle que nul ne peut apprivoiser »

La pauvre finie assassinée par son propre amant.

.

Comme quoi l'histoire se répète. Encore.

.

L'amour c'est juste quelque chose qui permet de garder en vie.

C'est bête l'amour pour un immortel.

.

Tellement bête...

.

T'aime l'amour, tu vénère l'amour mais tu préfères haïr.

Au moins la haine tu sais à quoi t'en tenir.

L'amour c'est pour ceux qui y croient, c'est pour ceux qui n'y connaissent pas grand chose.

Au fond t'es juste un vieux désabusé, un amoureux trahi, un cœur mal cicatrisé.

.

Parce qu'en vérité l'amour c'est quelque chose de doux, si doux que c'en est écœurant. Mais on s'y accroche on veut y croire. On fini par aimer pour aimer. Aimer pour ne pas se perdre. Et puis ça disparaît, comme ça.

Car c'est douloureux d'aimer sans retour.

D'aimer la même personne pendant des siècles, de ressentir un mélange de douleur et d'exaltation à chaque rencontre puis de la voir au bras d'un autre. Et de ne plus rien ressentir.

.

C'est fou car on s'habitue à cette douleur au fil du temps. Peut-être car on sait qu'il y a un espoir, ne serait-ce qu'infime.

Mais quand cet espoir est étouffé à même l'oeuf on ne ressent plus rien, que du vide.

Du vide et du ressentiment.

.

Alors on cherche à oublier : les bras s'ouvrent comme les bouteilles.

Et après quelques verres on divague.

.

Comme toi maintenant.

.

Tu sais que tu les inquiètes, que tu l'inquiètes.

Mais tu t'en fou.

Qu'ils te laissent noyer tes chagrins inutiles, qu'ils te laissent apprendre à le haïr.

Ils n'ont vraiment pas à s'inquiéter pour toi.

.

Car tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi humain.

* * *

 **Voilà~**

 **Un pitit review?**

 **Pour ceux n'ayant jamais vu Carmen désolé de vous avoir spoilé~**

 **Ps:Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore passé je ferme les votes de mon sondage le 1er alors ne perdez pas de temps si vous voulez avoir le choix.**

 **Pps: Je viens enfin de corriger l'immonde erreur d'orthographe de mon titre (J'ai honte...) .**


	26. L'envahisseur(America)

**Hey! :D**

 **J'ai posté ma toute première fic longue (Alléluia)!**

 **Aujourd'hui un mini Os sur America, pas vraiment angst mais après une proposition qu'on m'avait donné il m'est resté dans la tête. Parce que j'aime l'idée d'un Amérique ultra-intelligent et manipulateur!**

 **Disclamer: It's not à moi (franglais power)**

* * *

L'envahisseur:(America)

.

 _« C'est horrible on trouve des fast-food à tout les coins de rues »_

 _« Regardez moi ces musiques ! Les américains n'ont vraiment aucun goût »_

 _« Grand toujours plus grand... Tout ça c'est la faute d'Amérique ! »_

 _« Sa culture est d'une pauvreté... »_

 _« Pff...le rêve américain tu parles ! C'est juste une enflure d'envahisseur. »_

 _._

C'était un peu les mêmes remarques qui revenaient à chaque fois : nourriture dégeulasse, musique sans intérêt, culture inexistante, propagande et _envahisseur_.

.

Sans compter les typiques du genre : « Les américains sont tous des obèses » ou « Connard qui recherche ses intérêts »

.

Plus il les écoutes plus il a envie de leur rire au nez et de leur montrer la stupidité de leur raisonnement...Mais bon, il est trop stupide et mégalomane pour se rendre compte qu'on parle derrière son dos.

 _._

 _N'est ce pas ?_

 _._

Il a envie de leur rire au nez car ils s'écrasent devant lui quand il les aides financièrement et se mettent à parler derrière son dos deux secondes plus tard.

.

 _Les hypocrites._

.

Leur raisonnement n'est construit que sur les bases fragiles d'un ressentiment envers quelqu'un de plus fort que soit. Ils font tout pour lui trouver le maximum de défauts. Il pourrait très bien retourner leurs arguments contre eux en même pas quelques instants.

.

Il se trouve aussi stupide : pourquoi continuer à aider de potentiels traîtres qui n'attendent qu'un faut mouvement pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos ?

.

Ils peuvent continuer à le traiter de stupide, d'intéressé ou d'envahisseur il s'en fiche.

Car il sait qu'ils sont de plus en plus dépendants de lui.

.

Et le jour où il tombera, ils tomberont aussi.

.

.

 _Mais ce n'est pas possible après tout : Amérique est bien trop naïf pour avoir pût prévoir ça..._

* * *

 **Bravo vous êtes arrivés à la fin! *ton ironique***

 **Ce texte n'était pas très structuré mais j'aime bien l'idée. ^^**

 **Donnez moi votre avis pour voir si vous fangirlez aussi sur un America super intelligent et calculateur.**


	27. Avenir(Japan)

**Hello everybody!**

 **En retard mais vivante comme vous pouvez le constater ;3**

 **Ai trop de trucs à faire en ce moment (déprime)**

 **Today un OS sur Japon (pas qu'il le vaut bien U.U)**

L'avenir

Voilà un mot bien absurde pour toi éternel mélancolique.

Tu regrettes hein ? Oh oui tu regrettes !

Tu ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde mais tu les regrettes ses douces années,

Ces belles années.

Ces années où tu n'avais pas à réfléchir ou le futur te tendais les bras.

Et ton futur c'était lui, c'étaient eux,

.

C'était ces sourires chaleureux, c'était cette étreinte qui sentait bon : c'était comme être chez soi sans y être vraiment.

Beaucoup de rires, quelques pleurs parfois mais vite consolés.

Pleins de sourires, un immense bonheur et surtout énormément d'amour.

.

 _Une famille quoi..._

.

Tu te rappelles de ces jours de marche où au retour, épuisé, il te prenais sur son dos et tu t'endormais bercé par son pas lent et par une chanson dont tu ne comprenais pas le sens.

.

Bien sûr que tu regrettes, bien sûr que tu t'en veux : c'est de ta faute tout ça.

.

Mais au lieu de t'énerver, au lieu de tout expliquer, tu te renfermes dans un mutisme presque douloureux..

Dans un mutisme et un mélancolie amère, si amère que tu la cracherais bien si t'avais moi de décence.

.

Mais t'es pas Amérique, t'es pas Angleterre, t'est pas lui.

.

Alors tu supportes, t'encaisses, et tu te force à comprendre, à accepter.

.

À accepter que ce si bel avenir il se fera sans lui à tes côtés, sans lui pour te tenir la main.

Tu sais, tu as grandis depuis, mais ce futur qui te tire, qui t'éloigne de ton cher passé, parfois tu te prends à le haïr.

À le haïr et à le repousser avec un espoir vain,

Un espoir réel que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar étrange, qu'il te réveille bientôt pour que vous puissiez aller au village acheter du riz, toi, accroché à sa tunique pendant qu'il marchande.

Ou juste rire un peu tous ensemble comme avant.

.

Avant que l'avenir ne reviennes te le prendre.

 **Lui fait référence à Chine.**

 **Je m'intéresse beaucoup à la relation entre Chine et Japon? Ce dernier regrettes t-il ses années avec le chinois?**

 **Un avis sur la question?~**


	28. Der mauer(Prussia)

**Non je ne suis pas morte...c'est quoi ces soupirs de déceptions!**

 **Juste trèèèès occupée *soupir*.**

 **Brefons! Un OS sur Prusse (Il m'inspire celui là...), je suis pas très sûre d'avoir été claire dedans alors si vous avez des question n'hésitez pas!**

 **Der mauer signifie "le mur" en allemand**

 **Enjoy! (ou pas...)**

* * *

Der mauer

 _J'ai froid_

 _J'ai froid, j'ai horriblement froid._

 _Je veux que tu te trouve là à mes côtés._

 _._

 _J'ai mal_

 _J'ai mal, j'ai horriblement mal._

 _Plus tu t'éloignes de moi plus je me déchire._

 _._

 _J'ai peur_

 _J'ai peur, j'ai horriblement peur._

 _Trop de neige, trop de drame, trop de sang._

 _TROP_

 _._

 _Tu me manques_

 _Tu me manques beaucoup._

 _Tu me manques horriblement, à la folie._

 _Tu me manques tellement qu'à chaque battement de mon cœur j'ai l'impression de mourir._

 _._

 _Tu m'attends, hein ? Tu m'attends ?_

 _Ici on m'a dit que tu ne m'attendais pas, que tu ne voulais pas de moi…_

 _Je les crois pas, je te fais confiance._

 _._

 _Je peux te faire confiance non ?_

 _._

 _Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?_

 _Chaque jour j'attends tes lettres,_

 _Chaque jour je t'attends._

 _Prouve-moi que j'ai raison d'espérer…_

 _._

 _Ca fait 10 ans._

 _10 que je t'attends,_

 _10 ans que j'espère,_

 _10 ans que je souffre,_

 _10 années qui furent totalement inutiles._

 _Tu m'as oublié Bruder ?_

 _._

 _Tu m'as oublié..._

 _._

 _C'est con Luddy,_

 _C'est con et c'est triste._

 _C'est con parce que moi j'espère toujours un peu._

 _C'est triste parce que j'ai tort de le faire._

 _C'est triste mon adorable petit frère, tellement triste que je me sens pitoyable._

 _._

 _C'est la dernière_

 _La dernière lettre que je t'écris, la toute dernière._

 _Juste pour te dire que même si je ne suis rien pour toi, je t'aime toujours._

 _C'est la dernière, demain je pars_

 _Adieu_

* * *

« Nom : Beilschmist,

Prénom : Gilbert

Fonction : ex-personnification de la Prusse, personnification de la RDA

Cause du décès : suicide par pendaison…

Vous pouvez emporter le corps messieurs ! »

.

Chaque homme pris une extrémité du cadavre puis ils le sortirent dehors.

Le troisième et dernier inspecta la pièce nue de tout artifice, au cas où il restait des effets personnels. Il avisa alors le paquet de lettres posé sur la table.

Il essaya de déchiffrer l'inscription sur la première mais un officier russe comme lui ne lit pas l'allemand. Il remarqua juste qu'aucune des lettres ne possédait de timbre.

N'en voyant pas l'utilité, il les déchira en petits bouts avant de les jeter dans le feu.

« Bon c'est pas tout mais j'aime pas cet endroit »

Il sortit en refermant la porte sur l'âtre, sans un regard pour les bouts de papiers qui s'y consumaient.

* * *

 **Voilà~**

 **C'est tout joyeux...**

 **Reviews? *.***

 **ps: J'ai fini le chapitre 1 du "Prix du sang", il faut juste que je le tape à l'ordi...la partie la plus chiante...**


	29. Instant(Russia)

**Heeeeey ! Comment ça va ? *se prend un mur***

 **Aujourd'hui un autre OS sur Russie. Avec lui je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire dans le poétique. C'est marrant parce que le 1er OS je l'ai fait en Juin dernier et c'était sur lui aussi. Le temps passe vite quand même ^^**

 **Et si je continu toujours c'est grâce à vous !**

 **Pleins de poutous à ceux qui me supportent encore ! :3**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Instant

 _Ça dégouline sur les murs_

Le ciel est ouvert à la vue de tous, le ciel gris, gris cendre.

Et le vent qui souffle, qui souffle une longue plainte.

Son haleine glaciale qui empeste la ville.

Et entre deux échos de son pitoyable gémissement, on entend les _plics_ et les _plocs_ d'un ruisseau qui coule en cascade.

.

Lorsque qu'il lève les yeux, les formes subjectives des rares arbres se confondent entre elles pour former des ombres grimaçantes que le couchant teinte d'un rouge évocateur.

Tout comme les pics des montagnes qui semblent tels des rangés de dents ensanglantées dans l'atmosphère épaisse qui précède la nuit.

Et le petit ruisseau qui atterrit sur la terre humide et gelé, le petit ruisseau qui continu de couler.

.

Des ruines, il ne reste que des cendres. Et les cendres, elles, emportées par le vent, se mêlent avec une grâce morbide à la neige qui ne cesse de tomber.

Et cette neige, cette neige non plus n'arrive pas à recouvrir le petit ruisseau, le petit ruisseau qui continu de grossir, qui continu de couler.

.

Et peut-être, peut-être que parfois les sanglots de la plaine, ceux du vent, de la neige et des cendres se mêlent à d'autres.

D'autres que l'on entend à peine tant ils sont faibles.

Sur cette terre où neige est reine est mère, où Souffrance, Tristesse et Beauté se confondent avec Fatalité,

Sur cette terre stérile mais nourricière de l'horreur,

Sur cette terre, un homme respire.

Mais le ruisseau, le gros ruisseau, imperturbable continu sa course.

.

Une quinte,

Une respiration erratique,

Un sentiment d'impuissance et de paix intérieur.

Alors, sous le ciel gris, sur la neige noire et les pics ensanglantés

Alors, deux pupilles s'éteignent.

Et sans un son un souffle se rend.

Alors le ruisseau, la rivière, dernier synonyme de vie s'arrête.

Alors, doucement, en refroidissant, il teinte la neige à son image.

.

Et cette neige,

Cette neige noire qui devient rouge,

Cette neige, cette reine, cette mère si influençable.

 _Qu'a-t-elle fait à ses enfants ?_

* * *

 **Je crois que l'idée m'est venue en lisant « Le Transsibérien » de Blaise Cendras (en non Baudelaire comme je l'avais écrit...je suis fatiguée...siiii fatiguée...) Un poème que je peux surement classer dans mes préférés.**


	30. Vivre(Italia)

**Bonjour lecteurs à moi que j'adooooore (Et que je ne partage pas...Grrr!)!**

 **Aujourd'hui un OS sur le perso principal d'Hetalia !**

 **Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire. ^^**

 **C'est beaucoup plus joyeux que les autres !**

 **Disclamer:** **Je propose qu'on fasse une coalition de fan pour faire en sorte que Himaruya transforme Hetalia en porno yaoi. Qui est avec moi?**

Vivre(Veneziano)

.

 _« Dit papi, pourquoi les hommes se battent ? »_

 _« Parce que c'est la vie Feli, tu comprendra quand tu seras grand. »_

.

Feli a grandit.

Feli est devenu un fier pays.

Feli a vaincu.

Feli a perdu.

Feli c'est fait des amis,

Et peut-être des ennemis aussi.

Feli a rit,

Feli a pleuré,

Feli a hai,

Feli a aimé.

Mais, lorsque Feli repense aux paroles de papi, Feli pense qu'il n'a rien compris,

Rien compris de la vie :

.

Feli a combattu,

Feli combat

Et Feli combattra.

Mais Feli n'aime pas ça.

Feli, lui, veut chanter, Feli veut danser, veut manger, veut peindre et s'amuser.

Feli veut aimer et être aimé.

Mais, sur les champs de bataille, l'arme et le sang aux mains, Feli se demande si c'est vraiment ça la vie.

Parce que si c'est ça, alors il n'en veut pas

.

Il aimerait bien le faire comprendre à Luddy.

Mais Luddy, il ressemble trop à papi.

« C'est comme ça la vie »

Et comme papi, Feli aime beaucoup Luddy.

Et comme papi, Feli a peur pour Luddy.

Mais ce n'est pas trop grave parce qu'entre deux vie il y a une mort.

Une mort paisible, pour se reposer cinq minutes avant de revivre.

C'est un peu triste parfois la vie.

.

Et pendant la mort,

Pendant que les autres préparent la vie,

Feli,lui, chante, mange,danse, rit.

Feli aime et est aimé.

C'est durant ces morts,

Lorsqu'il danse,

Lorsqu'il chante,

Lorsqu'il pleure,

Lorsqu'il rit,

C'est dans ces moments là que Feli revit.

 **Oui, parfaitement, c'est un OS engagé contre la guerre et la violence. U.U**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : foutre des baffes à votre frère ou votre sœur sera toujours considéré comme « service rendu à la société » XD**

 **Feliciano est teeeellement mignon ! Si vous êtes d'accord mettez un review.**

 **...règle 142 de « comment avoir plein de reviews pour les nuls » : demander aux lecteurs de voter pour la cutness d'un personnage.**


	31. Chrysanthème(Canada)

**Hey ! Comment ça va ?**

 **Aujourd'hui un OS qui est peut-être un peu bizarre…je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser…Remarquez vous lisez mes fics : vous êtes bizarres !**

 **…Et oui le chapitre 1 du « Prix du sang » est toujours en cours d'écriture : j'avance sur les autres chapitres mais celui là bloque !**

 **Brefouille, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer** **: Nan, toujours pas à moi *soupir***

* * *

Chrysanthème

 _Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il en reste un, ne serait-ce que pour aller fleurir leurs tombes._

Tout a commencé par un simple suicide.

Enfin, simple…rien n'est jamais simple et encore moins un suicide, il y a toujours des tas de trucs derrière :

La personnalité,

Les antécédents familiaux

…la vie aussi.

Parfois il faut juste savoir dire stop, comprendre qu'on ne peut plus avancer quoi qu'on fasse,

Et c'est ce que Lovino a fait.

Le pire est, que ce n'est qu'au moment où on a retrouvé son corps, pendu au plafond, les yeux vides et les traces de larmes silencieuses sur les joues qu'on a compris que quelque chose allait mal.

Mais ce « quelque chose » avait déjà grandit, il s'était déjà propagé et avait tout ravagé.

Maintenant tout ce qu'on pouvait faire pour lui c'était une sépulture décente et un deuil.

Mais non, la vie n'est pas si simple.

 _Peut-être que si Lovino ne s'était pas suicidé on n'en serait pas arrivé là ?_

 _Peut-être que si il avait été plus résistant, moins faible rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu ?_

 _Peut-être que s'_ _ **il**_ _ne l'avait pas aimé autant la situation n'aurait pas tourné à la tragédie ?_

Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être…c'est si facile de rejeter la faute sur l'autre, sur Lovino. Sur celui qui avait trop souffert sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

.

 _Peut-être que ça devait juste se passer comme ça ?_

 _._

Et Antonio, s'il n'y avait pas eu Antonio et son amour, son amour désespérément fou tout ce serait réglé.

Mais il y a eu Antonio, et le suicide de Lovino.

Alors il n'y a plus eu Antonio, juste une carcasse, une âme en peine, un cadavre qu'on ne voyait plus.

Puis on l'a découvert,

Un bouquet de fleur, de roses rouges, dans la main gauche et un pistolet dans la main droites,

Découvert allongé sur une tombe, celle de Lovino, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux ensanglantés.

 _._

 _Et puis tout c'est enchainé._

 _._

Feliciano, le jumeau de Lovino, après avoir perdu frère et ami en si peu de temps est devenu fou de douleur, fou…juste fou.

Il leur parlait, comme s'ils étaient là, avec lui, ils leurs souriaient, à leurs fantômes que créait son cerveau détraqué.

La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était encadré par deux médecins, les portes de l'hôpital se renfermant sur sa silhouette trop fine, trop cassée, trop triste.

Et ses yeux qui suppliaient.

.

Puis ce fut au tour de Gilbert de partir.

Lui, il n'a pas trop eu le choix depuis le temps que son cancer le rongeait.

Je crois qu'il a pleuré, je ne sais pas si c'est pour sa mort prochaine ou pour l'internement de Feliciano : il l'a toujours trop aimé.

.

C'est surement l'appel du centre psychiatrique pour lui annoncer le suicide de Feliciano qui poussa Ludwig à avaler ces somnifères. Ce doux Ludwig qui ne supportait plus cette solitude imposée, sans son grand-frère, sans son ami.

.

C'est presque comique,

Ces amours malheureux, les horreurs qui ce suivent, les suicides qui s'enchaînent,

Et le destin qui s'acharne

 _Plus, toujours plus._

.

J'aimerai rajouter un « peut-être » ici mais ça me semble insensé. L'action est beaucoup trop avancée pour qu'un arrêt, une suite heureuse soit envisageable.

 _Parce qu'il y avait Francis._

Francis qui se serait bien passé de tout ça de la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis, du suicide de ses deux frères.

Il partit un jour, avec un petit bateau en pleine mer,

 _Un jour sans nuage_

Personne ne le revit.

.

Et parce qu'il s'en mêle toujours, l'amour, Arthur partit aussi.

Arthur c'était le solitaire, le querelleur, celui qui suivait toujours derrière, silencieux.

Mais Arthur il aimait aussi Francis, trop pour pouvoir l'avouer, trop pour pouvoir vivre sans lui. Alors presque personne ne fut surpris lorsqu'il prit la mer lui aussi,

Et qu'il ne revint pas.

.

La seul surpris ce fut Alfred, parce qu'Alfred est bien trop optimiste, ou trop naïf, pour croire que les choses allaient s'arranger et que ses amis allaient revenir.

Lui il ne devait pas mourir,

Du moins pas maintenant.

Bête accident : un chauffard ivre, la nuit, deux phares éblouissants…

C'est surement la mort la plus triste et aussi la plus stupide car c'était le seul qui espérait encore.

.

Et maintenant, il reste moi

Moi, si vous me cherchez sur la photo du groupe, je suis en haut à gauche, entre le blond baraqué et le brun grognon.

Je souris je crois.

Mais maintenant je ne peux plus sourire,

Parce que je suis triste, triste et très fatigué.

Je pourrai aller rejoindre les autres s'ils ne m'ont pas encore oublié. Ce serait bien un endroit où tout le monde est heureux et libre des contraintes de la vie...

Alors parfois, devant le champ de tombes sous mes yeux, je me prends à rêver de ce qui ce serait passé si on avait aidé Lovino à temps, si Antonio ne l'avait pas tant aimé, si Gilbert avait eu un traitement qui marche, si…

 _Si cette bande d'ami n'avait pas existé, seraient-ils vivants à cette heure ci ?_

 _._

Tout doucement je m'avance et me penche sur les tombes.

Sur chacune je pose trois chrysanthèmes blancs.

Je reste quelques instants, quelques instants de silence,

Puis le monde se remet en marche, je me retourne et je m'en vais.

Oui, je pourrai les rejoindre, juste pour avoir l'impression d'exister.

Je pourrai les rejoindre mais je ne le ferais pas.

Si je mourrai,

 _Qui viendrait fleurir leurs tombes ?_

* * *

 **J'ai écris ça en écoutant les 2 minutes du peuple…non je ne trouve pas ça étrange ! XD**

 **Et oui, après la partouze de Kurea-chan vous avez le droit à une série de suicide…c'était vraiment un truc que j'avais envie d'écrire (ne me demandez pas pourquoi)**

 **Bref review ? (pour soutenir ce pauvre Canada)**


	32. Parce qu'on est un peu tous pareil

**Je n'avais pas prévu de poster aussi tôt mais l'inspiration à fait son boulot alors…**

 **Avant de commencer j'aimerai rendre hommage aux victimes de l'attentat de Bruxelle : je dois dire que je n'étais pas aussi touchée que pour l'attentat de Paris, et j'en ai profondément honte : peut-être parce qu'on s'y attendait un peu tous, peut-être parce que c'est moins proche de chez moi, peut-être…**

 **J'espère que tous les auteurs belges de ce site vont bien et je leur souhaite bien du courage !**

 **Cet OS n'a pas de personnage, en fait il ne s'apparente même pas à Hetalia. Je voulais juste écrire quelque chose, alors j'ai écris et ça a donné ça. C'est tout de même un bon sujet de réflexion…**

 **Sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Parce qu'on est un peu tous pareil :

Il ya des règles immuables dans cette univers, des règles que chacun ne peut que respecter, que vénérer,

Cette univers qui nous étonne autant qu'il nous effraye, qui nous nourrit, qui nous affame, qui nous fait naitre, qui nous tue.

Cette puissance sans fin que jamais nous n'avons osez avoir la pensée de posséder ne serait-ce que le millième.

Cette soumission aussi cruelle que logique, cet état d'incompréhension éternel,

Tous ça nous le partageons, nous les hommes.

Cette joie, cette tristesse, cette peur, cette colère, cet amour, cette haine, ce pardon…

Toutes ces émotions, tous ces sentiments que nous sommes contraints de partager.

Toute l'histoire de ce qui est notre Terre, de ce que fut notre espèce et de tout ce que nous serons dans dix, vingt, trente ans…

Dans des centaines, dans des milliers d'années.

De cette joie quand nous voyons le soleil se lever,

De cette tristesse quand nous voyons un enfant pleurer,

De cette peur qui nous accable quand nous voyons ce que l'humanité a de pire,

De cette colère qui aveugle le cœur, qui rend sourde l'âme,

De cet amour que nous portons aux merveilles, aux vérités et à la beauté,

De cette haine contre l'injustice, notre injustice,

De ce pardon que nous pouvons, que nous osons donner à l'humanité d'avoir engendré le pire,

De cette force que nous possédons de toujours triompher, de toujours espérer, de toujours croire au lever du jour, à la majesté de la nuit, à la vérité de la nature et à la bonté de l'homme.

.

Dans tous ces points communs qui nous honorent, à quel moment avons nous été différents ?

Et de ces différences que nous rejetons avec autant de haine que l'injustice et autant de peur que notre propre bêtise, pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas fait une force ?

Parce que l'homme, aussi vertueux, aussi intelligent, aussi capable soit il, l'homme n'attend rien de la vie, et il se venge sur ce qui lui ressemble, tellement il a honte de lui.

Peu de choses ont un sens en cet univers, en cette vie,

Et essayer de trouver un sens à ce qui n'en a pas relève de la bêtise,

De la bêtise propre à l'homme.

Parce que l'univers à des lois immuables,

Parce que l'homme veut tout comprendre,

Parce que la vie n'a pas de sens,

Parce que nos points communs nous rapprochent plus que nos différences,

Parce les sentiments n'ont pas de frontière,

Parce qu'on ne peut pas se voiler la face éternellement et qu'un jour il faudra se l'avouer avant d'aller haïr l'inconnu,

 _Parce qu'au fond on est un peu tous pareil._

* * *

 **.**

 **…je pense que je vais aller voir une vidéo de WTC…**

 **Review?**


	33. Elle l'a haït(Belarus)

**Whoa ! De retour après plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles...je vous ai manqué ?**

 **Angleterre : Non**

 *** va déprimer dans un coin***

 **Je me suis remise à Bleach donc j'ai un peu décroché d'Hetalia mais ça ne m'empêche pas de relever la tête comme un écureuil à la moindre mention de pâtes ou de tomates ! (peut-être parce que je suis une morfale aussi...)**

 **Angleterre : ...Ne faites pas attention à elle, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Et elle l'a haït

Par rapport a ce qu'on pense habituellement Natalya n'est pas cruelle ni même foncièrement mauvaise. Torturer ou tuer quelqu'un ne lui provoque aucun plaisir si ce n'est un vague dégout.

.

Pourtant elle l'a fait, le fait et le refera si nécessaire.

Parce que si Natalya n'aime pas tuer, elle le fait quand même pour ceux qu'elle aime.

.

Pour sa famille,

Pour sa soeur.

Pour son frère.

Et seul le ciel sait à quel point elle aime son frère, avec quelle admiration et dévotion elle l'écoute, avec quel plaisir elle le regarde.

Elle a toujours aimé son frère.

.

Pourtant...pourtant une fois...une fois elle se rappelle d'un sentiment tout autre que l'amour qu'elle a ressentit pour Ivan.

.

La fois où elle l'a vu avec lui.

Lui, couvert de sang et de larmes, les habits crasseux, il faisait peine à voir. Lui, elle le connaît sous le nom de Lituanie, comme un pays sous le joug de son frère.

.

Un jour, un glacier, un millénaire avant peut-être, elle l'avait connu aussi.

Mais pas sous ce nom, pas dans cette petite chambre noire sans ouverture.

.

Non, elle se souvient d'un pré, d'un soleil, d'un sourire et de quelques fleurs maladroitement tenues dans une petite main. Elle se souvient d'un rire et puis d'un nom dit d'une voix frêle et douce.

Toris

.

Et maintenant qu'elle voit l'horreur et la peur dans ces yeux verts elle ressent un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser destiner à son frère adoré.

De la haine,

Du dégoût,

Et de la peur aussi.

De la peur lorsqu'elle voit ce sourire et ces yeux fous qu'elle espère, pour la première fois, ne pas se tourner vers elle.

Après ça elle c'est retournée, et sans montrer la moindre émotion, est sortie et fermant la porte derrière elle.

Puis elle c'est recroquevillée derrière le battant, les bras autour des genoux, le regard dans le vide.

.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle est sortie, elle préfère ne pas le savoir.

Peut-être à cause des sentiments inhabituels ressentis envers son frère ?

.

Ou était-ce plutôt ces yeux qui, à travers les larmes et le sang, la regardaient toujours avec tendresse ?

* * *

 **Le fait que Ivan blesse Toris et que ce dernier est amoureux de Natalya étant canon je me suis dis qu'elle devait tout de même avoir un peu d'affection pour lui. Vous pouvez prendre ça comme vous voulez.**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Ps : Au fait vous pouvez toujours me proposer des idées, je ne vous promets pas de les faire mais ça peut-être une bonne source d'inspiration.**

 **Pps : Le prochain OS est déjà près vous n'aurez pas à attendre trois plombes.**


	34. Derniers mots d'un condamné(Italia)

**Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je me sens un peu bizarre en clôturant ce recueil: je l'ai commencé en juin 2015 et depuis vous me suivez moi et mes petites histoires dépressives.**

 **Alors avant toute chose je voudrai vous dire merci! Ce recueil à durer un an grâce à vous qui m'avez encouragés à donner le meilleur de moi même. (Enfin j'espère faire encore meilleur! *^*)**

 **Bref, je n'arrête pas d'écrire loin de là, même si je n'ai pas posté récemment je compte bien m'y remettre dès que je trouverai un peu de temps! ^^**

 **Donc bonne lecture~**

* * *

Derniers mots d'un condamné

C'était pas vraiment prévu ça la fin du monde.

Pourtant ils avaient prévenus, les scientifiques, ils le répétaient sans cesse « on ne survivra pas à ce siècle »

Et bien voilà chose faite.

Italie crispa un peu plus les doigts sur son arme : les jointures blanches il expira et inspira douloureusement. Il est coincé dans un bunker, ce bunker où son frère l'a enfermé il y a longtemps, lui promettant de revenir dans quelques heures.

Il n'est pas revenu

Italie...enfin, Feliciano maintenant, ne survivra pas, il le sait, les autres sont déjà morts et lui va mourir là, là enfermé entre quatre murs gris sans couleur et sans bonheur...ironique, hein ?

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et ses yeux se remirent à larmoyer inutilement sur ses joues crasseuses.

Les humains sont morts, il le sait, il le sens. Il sait aussi qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps : toutes les nations le sentent peu avant leur mort apparemment.

Est ce qu'Allemagne et Amérique l'on sentit aussi la fois où...

Son visage verdit en repensant à la scène dans laquelle il a perdu deux de ses amis. Pas les premiers, pas les derniers non plus. Mais c'était degeulasse.

Se rappelant de sa mort prochaine, il se força à ravaler sa bile : c'est con, il va mourir, mais étrangement si un dieu existe sur cette Terre il n'a pas envie que la dernière image du dernier représentant de « l'espèce humaine » soit un type mort dans son vomi.

Il esquissa un semblant de sourire à l'image, le sourire de celui qui va fondre en larmes dans deux secondes.

Et ça loupe pas, une nouvelle crise qu'il n'arrive pas à contenir jaillit sur son visage. S'essuyant tant bien que mal la morve et les larmes d'un revers de manche il laissa de nouveau échapper un soupir tremblotant :

« -Putain... »

Il a froid, il a chaud, il veut pleurer, hurler...il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire...

« -C'est pas juste...merde...c'est p...pas juste ! »

Il veut pleurer, rectification, il pleure, comme d'habitude quoi. Mais là il aimerais bien être entrain de pleurer parce qu'il a rater ses pâtes, pas parce qu'il va mourrir dans l'heure !

Le bunker est trop sombre et sens trop le renfermé. Et il ne peux pas sortir.

« -Moi qui voulait mourir en plein soleil dans un champs de fleur c'est gagné...haha. »

Feliciano devient fou, peut-être qu'il fait bien de mourir en fait ? De toute façon toutes les nations savaient qu'elles pouvaient mourir à n'importe quel moment, lui aussi.

Mais bon le savoir ne veux pas dire qu'il l'accepte.

« -Putain ! »

C'est fou ce qu'être grossier pouvait défouler ! Il comprenait son frère subitement.

 _C'est con quand même de commencer à le comprendre lorsqu'il est mort, et que tu vas mourir..._

Ça y est ! Jimmy Cricket est de de retour...

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il explosa de rire à cette pensée.

Son cerveau lui envoyait des bulles d'hilarité qui lui tordaient les côtes d'un bon gros rire, celui qui met les larmes aux yeux et le feu au poumons.

Et puis en riant, il sentit soudain les sanglots passer la barrière de sa gorge, les rires se transformèrent très vite en gémissements et il se mis à brailler comme un gosse.

Comme d'habitude quoi.

« -Je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! Ça se fait pas ! Je veux pas ! JE VEUX PAS !

-Putain...je veux pas mourir... »

Soudain pris de rage il se jette sur la porte en fer dans une piètre tentative de l'enfoncer, il se défonça l'épaule à la place. Puis se roula en boule contre la dite porte, enfouis son visage entre ses bras et ne bougea plus.

Des bleus commençaient déjà à apparaître sur son bras droit et sa lèvre du bas saignait à force de la mâchonner.

C'est là qu'il avisa l'arme qui brillait étrangement dans l'absence de lumière.

Un vieux beretta que son frère lui avait filé en cachette : si on l'avait attrapé avec ça, Nation ou non , il aurait eu des comptes à rendre. Surtout depuis la loi mondiale sur l'interdiction du port d'arme.

De toute façon toutes les nations en portent au moins une sous leurs vêtements.

Parano un jour...

Il se glissa à quatre pattes vers le flingue brillant et l'attrapa de sa main gauche : le tenir était rassurant, sa froideur, ces défauts de fabrication d'époque, ce sentiment de possession.

C'est tout ce qui lui reste en fait, un vieux pistolet et une balle.

Une balle...

Pendant quelques instants il voulu réfléchir, se demander si c'est la bonne solution...

Puis il repensa au fait qu'il allait mourir dans une heure, de manière très douloureuse s'il en croit ses sentiments.

Alors il oublia tout, ses espoirs, ses rêves, sa tristesse, sa colère, son malheur, la mort de ses amis, la perte de tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, sa situation désespérée...

Il ne resta plus que lui, lui et le flingue dans sa main.

Alors la tête vide, le regard perdu dans le noir, il tira.

* * *

 **Toujours aussi joyeux...**

 **Bref, peut-être un petit review d'aurevoir (ou de soulagement) de votre par me ferait hyper plaisir!**

 **En espérant vous revoir très vite.**

 **Katz~**


End file.
